Blood Red Tears
by The s b
Summary: He just laughed and placed a finger on her bloody lips.“Shhh cherè, we ‘ave too little precious time t' ‘ave y’r foul tongue spoil it all...”A vampiric twist round XME. Various characters. ON HIATUS!
1. damn those cajun mosquitoes!

**

* * *

**

Blood Red Tears

Chapter one

It was a clear and sunny evening. The wind kept weezing past us, racing against our bike and giving off a comforting chill to tone down the humid Louisiana air. Everything was calm and at peace... Unless of course you were holding on for dear life to your insane friend who could not quite grasp the concept of a SPEED LIMIT.

This was not my idea of a vacation.

Okay, so technically, it's anything but, given that we're supposed to be on a 'pick up' job during the winter break to save up for our next 'expedition' and of course get on the Boss Lady's good side.

The point is, I was so blinded by my lifelong lust for money and the unexpleinable pull I've always felt towards our destination that I have foolishly agreed on this suicide escapade.

How naive of me.

I'd think that after years of working with this speeddemon maniac I'd learn, but no! Heh, I guess I really am suicidal. Now all I have to worry about is keeping my homicidal side in check because if I do strangle that psycho with a deathwish in front of me the horrific scenario of " two roadkill archeologists in training found by the mainroad of the Louisiana state" just might come true.

I just need to focus on the enchantingly gorgeous town ahead of us and try to losen my hold on Pietro's vocal cords...

* * *

I think I'm going to burts into tears.

Forget my tough girl persona. All my dreams about the mystical town of New Orleans were shattered and replaced with a tourist filled backwater drowning in the sea of cheap flashy 'voodoo' signs all around.

That or I simply chose a bloody wrong hormonedriven tour guide.

To say I was displeased would be the understatement of the century! And the matter of my supposed partner flirting with a completely clueless, 100 per cent plastic Barbie doll enlarged, instead of helping me sort through our assingment did not help one bit!

I huffed silently slightly deepening the now permanent scowl on my face and cleared the dust off another oh so fascinating shelf.

What made it so special? Why it was filled with boxes just like the other 15 shelves I went over the last hour!

Instead of checking into the hotel, cleaning up, resting until the last traces of sun were no longer visible and going out to check out the darker and far more interesting parts of New Orleans' French Quarter I was condemned to chocking on the dust bunnies of some ancient wannabe tourist attraction antique store hidden in the 'mists'of Bourbon St.

I have absolutely no idea why a sane and quite famous archeologist such as Maharet would be after some insignificant fist sized box from such a questionable place. I could bet my liver, wich is for obvious reasons very dear to me, that half of the supposed antiques in this place were actually hand made in the back of the store about a month ago!

In my uncontained fury I slipped over a stool and was rewarded with the whole shelf of boxes raining down on me. Cursing silently I begun removing them when a scarlet 'M' painted on one of the smaller black boxes cought my eye.

Bingo.

I smirked to myself and silently, well as silently as possible after wrecking the place, sneaked out of the store and onto the busy streets of New Orleans.

Well let's hope Mr. Barbie-fan Speed Demon will enjoy cleaning up my mess!

Even in my hurry I caught a pair of unique eyes staring at me intently, but when I turned there was no one there.Hell, the heat and exhaustation must be catching up on me! Who heard of red on black eyes anyway?

Finding the hotel was fairly easy, but not as easy as spotting my never more inviting king sized bed. I threw myself on it unceremously and still cluthing the mysterious box I was sent after, fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke to complete darkness surrounding me.

After so many years spent with Maharet my eyes quickly adjusted to it to realize I was still in the room with a very sore arm clutching the ebony box. A noise startled me and my head quickly snapped up to stare into the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. The pair of cirmison irises surrounded by absolute blackness shined in amusement. I was only half concious of a figure comming out of the shadows of my ceiling and slowly floating to the point of nearly touching me.

I gasped when I finally realised what was happening. Soon however all thoughts were lost as was I in the blood red eyes of the intruder. He only smirked at me and begun pulling something out of my hand.

'Oh no ya don't!'

I instantly snapped out of my trance and concentrated on holding the box with all my might. I'll be damned if I let this Harlequin wannabe thief take away my well earned pay!

He however had other plans and as if hearing my thoughts answered in a deep voice

" Well den _cherè _damnation f'r y' it is...".

His full lips parted revealing a pair of silvery fangs that closed over my neck in a vice like grip condemning me to pain I never knew before...

* * *

I screamed and shot up in bed covered in sweat.

Pietro, who was sitting in a chair across from me silently rose an eyebrow at my behaviour. When I finally came to my senses I noticed how worn out he looked.

" Though night with barbie?" I asked sardonically. He just snorted and strode up to me with the biggest scowl I've ever seen on my 'carefree' friend.

" How COULD you Rogue! How could you leave me to this blood thirsty, old crazy antique witch and her emotionally unstable daughter! Do you know what I've been through, cleaning the huge mess you've made? Well do you? I've spent six hous organizing those boxes and fixing the shelf! SIX HOURS! And now I see you didn't even get the box!"

I was about o comment on how sweet payback The Bitch tasted when I realised what he said. I started looking around frantically but it was nowhere in sight.

I didn't quite pay attention to Pietro rambling on at the speed of light about 'the witch' seeing me run out with something, instead I started fingering the twin wounds on the base of my neck...

The following day Pietro decided I fell victim to the hot Louisiana sun and vicious mosquitos but now, months from that day and after Maharet's disturbing rection to my story I'm still haunted by a pair of demon eyes in my sleep...

* * *

**AN: **TBC?... well it's up to all those who bother to review! To be honest I'm really not sure where i'm going with this story so feel free to give me ideas and comments on how much it sucks ; >it keeps me going ya know! What I am sure of is that this story will focus on Rogue but as she herself said " Ah make this stuff up as Ah go!" so bare with me. Yeah and i'm not sure if this story's worth continuing so again enlighten me!

**Disclaimer :** Oh how we all love those... Well ya know the drill : me no own so bugger off!


	2. forget me not

**

* * *

**

Chapter two

**Forget me not**

Bang, bang. Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.

Another loud bang and the offending alarm was off, along with the clock that now lay smashed against the opposite wall.

Loud grumpling could be heard from the messy bed as a figure slowly rose, untangling itself from the dark sheets. The figure groaned noticing the open curtains that allowed the sickeningly cheerful rays of sun to enter the room. Something was terribly off with the picture. There was a reason those curtains were always drawn. It gave the room a comforting quality, making it resemble a dark, gloomy tomb more than a sleeping chamber. Just the way she liked it.

The girl shot up from her bed with new found vigour quickly drawing her black curtains covered in silverish spider webs. Still glaring at the spot that not so long ago was invaded by the evil sun she let grim thoughts overcome her.

' Well those damn curtains sure as hell didn't open on their own, so that must mean **She's** back... joy. Now unless I feel like a nice lil' family reunion filled with half assed excuses, which I most certaintly DON'T, I better figure out a quick way to get food and run for it before-'

" Hello Rogue."

' Damn, too late!' The girl slowly turned around trying to will the other woman's presence away. When she turned around completely the scowl on her face twiched comically as if showing her annoyance at the failure of her childlish tackticks.

" Hello mothah. "- she spit the words out as if she was fiering a poisoned arrow meant to struck the woman through the heart.

'Assuming of course the bitch has one..' Rogue humored herself letting a small laugh covered by a snort escape her.

" Happy to see me I see... Well I am. Dear, you know how sorry I am for leaving you on your own for so long again and I-"

" Save it." Rogue growled fierecly while deepening her scowl on the 'dear' part. The tall woman sighed deeply and leaned on her daughter's doorway deciding not to step into the girls 'sanctuary', knowing it would only result in aggravating the teen more. She run her fingers through her short auburn hair, a nervous habit she shared with the girl before her. She smirked silently thinking of all the similarities they shared, wether her child decided to accept it or not.

" Yes, well seeing as you don't seem to be in a mood for normal human interaction and common courtesy that I foolishly believed to have thought you, I'll just inform you that I have looked into your school record and to say the least, I am not pleased. Rogue you can do better and you will do better. No more running around on those stupid assingments for Mah. Right now you need to focus on graduating and getting into a decent college-"

" Irene thought meh."

" Excuse me?" The woman stopped her rant, a clueless and half annoyed expression crossing her face.

" Ah said Irene thought meh common courtesy, seeing as ya were nevah around ta do much of parenting. She also thought meh ta show it ta those who deserve it." Rogue hissed, her accent tickening in annoyance.

Her comment was rewarded with a cynical smirk from the older woman who seemed unphased and quite amused by her daughter's temper.

" Well that's nice. If I am undeserving of your courtesy and presence, you will not mind that I take my leave now. But know this, if I do you can say good bye to all your foolish dreams of running around digging up treasures because you'll be too busy repeating the last year of high school. Yes dear, I am aware of all those fake excuse notes you fed your school on my behalf, and if I inform your principal of that fact and my _utmost_ concern for your education during our next meeting I'm sure he'll be more than pleased to take action in the matter ... Oh you know how dedicated to his work Mr. Kelly is, that and there's always the matter of you not being his favourite person. I do believe that has something to do with the incident last year..."

The girl tried to hold back her chuckle. Well so what if she smashed his car and nearly run him over in the process? Sheesh accidents happen. Especially around Bayville! Thankfully her_ 'dear mother'_ convinced him not to press charges. It really was a wonder how that woman had a way with people. Though Rogue's best guess was it had more to do with the precious resources her buisness required... whatever the hell it was her mother was doing. One thing was for sure, that lady could pull all the right strings to make Rogue's life a living hell.

" Ok, ok ya can stop terrorising meh now. Ah'm listening. Because there must be a real reason for you to come back and actually bother ta contact meh."

The tall woman smiled in satisfaction showing off her sharp fangs. Rogue always wondered about them...

'At least she's showing her true colors now. No more play pretend 'mommy' games. God she sucks at those!'

" Why yes there is. Besides the matter of me missing your charming ways of course. It has come to my attention that your friend is not quite... comfortable living in the Boarding house." – she paused, her brow twiching, as if remembering some unpleasant conversation she had on the matter with said friend. Rogue smirked to herself thinking of how bitchy the girl could be, and that of course always got her her way.

" Well seeing as I am the legal guardian of all of you, the best way to deal with the matter is simply moving her here. I can't really kick the boys out..."

' Funny... I coulda sworn I heard wistfulness in her voice' Rogue thought to herself in amusment.

' To think she sometimes treats them better then her own kid! Well serves her right to always have to deal with those losers. For the life of me I don't know what possesed that woman to take them all in! Ok, so the twins are technically family, but the rest? I swear she must be prepering a slave ring or something... That or she's after the support money. Nah, they don't pay shit. Why would a 'high 'n mighty' buisness woman decide to become the legal guardian and board a couple of useless teenagers-soon to be high school dropouts? I know her well enough to know the kindness of her heart had little to do with it...'

" Rogue are you listening to me? I was telling you that Wanda is moving into our house today and you are to help her settle in the guest room. I hope the two of you will know better then to do anything to damage this house as well as my trust."

Rogue snorted at that.

" In other words no funny buisness and don't go overboard with cutting school. You can carry on playing with Maharet for all I care as long as your school work doesn't suffer. And I will keep in contact with your principle and teachers so I will know. Besides, you are aware that I always know what you're up to..."

The smirk that appeared on her mother's face reminded Rogue of just how disturbing the lady could be. And what made her loathe her so. There was much more to it then the matter of how dysfunctional her 'family' was. No, Rogue was quite happy with the way things turned out. Here she was, seventeen and already basically on her own. True, she was provided with all the finances she may need, as well as a place to stay, but she was her own master. She decided where she went, what she did and at what time.

Her mother was never around much to begin with. The only time she could, vaguely, remember them being a normal family was when she was about four years old. The only fond memories of that time were however smothered by time, as well as hate and anger towards the lies and betreyals they brought on.

It all centered around one strong memory of her sitting on a swing, giggling happilly while trying to cradle her baby brother on her small lap.

'Wow... I used to giggle? Nope, I was born tough and angry, in my lil' shiny combat boots.'

Every time she tried to remember something more a painfull headache overcome her. The memory also triggered a strange melodic tune to appear in her mind. She could sometimes make out the words, but never understand the language they were in. All of this was frustrating and painfull, so soon enough she decided it wasn't worth the trouble and buried it along with other childhood dreams, however nightmarish they might seem.

Come to think of it she didn't remember that much of her childhood. Maharet always told her it was because of the accident she had when she was ten, but she didn't really want to believe that. How can you simply lose three years of your life? Impossible. What was even stranger, she had some memories from before that seemed as fresh to her mind as what she had for lunch the day before.

Remembering always was an issue for her. These days she obsesivly clung to the tiniest things just to make sure she didn't lose them too. Well excluding school of course. Most of the things they tried to teach her there she either alredy knew or didn't care to know. Pointles really. Her track of thought brought her back to her newest obsession. She absentmindedly fingered the twin fading wounds on her neck.

'Mosquito bites my ass! If they were, they'd be long gone by now. It's been two months damnit!'

Her cousin Pietro often made fun of her because of that story, most likely still getting back for all the cleaning she roped him into that day. Rogue was fascinated by the mysterious topic of vampirism for a long time now. After years spent with Maharet's archeology crew as her personal assistant she knew better than to just shrug it off as a crazy dream. Nor was she going to forget it, like she did her borther, her childhood...

She was most certainly not going to forget about what happend in New Orleans! She had evidance damnit and it was right there on her neck! Well right beneath her chocker anyway. Due to her gothic preferences she usually wore it, but these past months it became a must. People sure reacted strangely to those scars.

' Most likely thinking the freak goth girl made them herself' Rogue thought darkly and snorted, now rubbing her neck tenderly.

But Pietro, joking or not, had a point.

' If it really was a vampire that bit me that night then why the hell am I still a human? True I hate the sun, but it doesn't burn my skin, I'm a night owl and basicly live off negative human emotions but blood isn't exacly on my menu... God this is stupid! I should so get a new hobby...'

The troubled girl snapped back to reality and noticed her mother was still standing in her doorway watching her rub her neck. The expression on her face was almost unreadable but betrayed a trace of worry, or maybe suspicion. Whatever it was it annoyed Rogue further so she snapped a raspy "What!".

" Are you alright? You seem...off."

This new show of forced concern puzzled the girl.

' Well gee mom I've got this vampire bite on my neck and I'd like you to take a look at it... nope not likely.'

" Ah, uh forgot ta take mah chocker off and Ah guess it rubbed mah neck the wrong way."

The woman looked far from convinced and still eyed her neck suspiciously but for whatever reason accepted the answer.

" Well you shouldn't sleep in that thing. It's awful enough you wear it anyway, you look like a dog!"

" Gee thanks for boosting my self esteem so early in the morning _mom ._"

The woman just smirked at her and turned to leave. Rogue bit back the sigh of relief that was going to escape her, and started thanking the god she didn't believe in her mother was finally out of her hair and she was free to-

" Oh and another thing. I'm leaving again today to take care of some-"

" Buisness?" The girl snorted. ' Gee what a surprise.'

" Yes, but I'll be back in a couple of days so please try not to wreck the house."

And with that she was finally gone. The auburn haired teen was left to frantically search for a fitting turtle neck.

' Well that damn chocker DID rub me the wrong way!'

* * *

On a different side of town another evil alarm clock got what was comming for it.

It however was not met by the same fate as it's comrade. Instead surrounded by a harmless looking blue glow it flew straight through the window and on it's way to doom knocked out an innocent postman. The owner of the late clock grumpled a few colorfull descriptions of the poor, now smashed, machine and untangled herself from her scarlet sheets.

' Another glorious day in Bayville! Now if only I could hex myself brainless so I'd fit in with the rest of it's community and live happily ever after.'

The raven haired girl rose from her messy bed and sniffed the air carefully.

' Thank god! Toad's not up yet so I can-'

" Snookums! I made breakfast!"

' ... why me?'

Mornings at the Bayville Boarding House, to a few chosen known as the Brootherhood, could only be described as one thing.

Chaos.

Pure, messy, smelly, and whenever the only resident girl felt like it, bloody chaos. Today was no different. Toad was standing in the middle of what looked like a cross between a dump, a pet shop cementary and a war zone. It used to be a kitchen but due to the activities in the house, well let's just say it's been through a lot. In the living room Fred sat in his teddy bear boxers stuffing his face with unimaginable amounts of food, his gaze glued to the morning toons on TV. In the corner a grumpy looking Lance was worshiping the goddes of morning vitality- coffe. The scene was completed by the blurry gust of wind weezing between the mirror and the closet.

" Come ON guys, the brown one or the blue one?"

" Doesn't matter, you look gay anyway..."

" Watsa matter quickie? Got a hot date with Daniels yo?"

" That's IT slime ball! You're gonna get it and this time it's not gonna be my sister pounding you into-a-bloody-insect-pulp!"

That's not exactly a scene an already annoyed Wanda was looking forward to.

' Might as well sneak out before the losers notice-'

" Babycakes! Thank god you're here! Pietro was trying to hurt me, tell him he can't beat your man, yo!"

'...me.'

Note to self: never, ever praise the goddamn day before Toad opens his wretched, fly vaccuming mouth.

" Listen here you scrawny bastard-"

" See you're a scrawny bastard Pietro!"

" She was talking to you Toad you moron."

By now Wanda was past the thin line between annoyed andpretty damn pissed so she decided to stop the insanity before she did hex herelf brainless.

" Firts off all you're not 'my man' because I'd never come near such a repulsive, disgusting insect."

" But babycakes, I took a shower today!"

"The whole town's happy!" Lance put in dryly.

" And second of all- " a familiar blue glow surrounded Wandas hands " – you're not a man at all." And with that Toad was sent through the wall screaming like a girl and landed right next to the still unconcious postman.

Wanda glared around the room and satisfied at the terrified looks she got from the remaining boys stormed out of the house.

However she froze right after exiting. There, heading straight for the door and stepping over the body of the postman like it was the most usual thing in the world, was the most gorgeous man she's ever seen. Judging by the smug look on his face he knew it too as he locked his dark gaze with her. Wanda was unable to look away.

' Well it's not often you get someone this good looking AND goth in this hell hole! Too bad he already looks too full of himself to fit his ego anywhere but his ass...'

The dark stranger scowled suddenly. Soon however the scowl was replaced by a teasing smirk.

" Well that's not a nice thing to be thinking my dear... However I'm sure there's more than one way you'd like to make that comment up to me."

Yet again Wanda felt herself boiling with rage, her response was cut short by a squeaky voice.

" Yo, Dracula! Lay off my girl!"

ZAP

* * *

**AN: **FINALLY! It really was tough writing the next chap! Well first of I'd like to thank all thsoe who reviewed, and **abril4 **if you've got questions go ahead and ask them cuz i'm pretty sure it's gonna be a while before they're answered in HERE. Heh I had some fun writing this but I just kept delating it and trying to fix sth. In the end I just sat and kept writing till I was moderately satisfied. I'm sure I've made plenty mistakes cuz I hurried so bare with me. Feel free to point 'em out though and again I appreciate all comments, flame or no! So REVIEW! Oh and a golden medieval bra to anyone who guesses who's the hottie Wanda was about to hex before Toad defended her virtue!

**Disclaimer: **Obiously I don't own XME because if I did I'd be too busy working on season 5 to bother writing this crap! I also have to say that sadly enough I don't own Maharet either. Her character wasn't introduced yet but she will play a key role in this story. Maharet belongs to one of my favourite writers and a genius: Anne Rice! And to everyone that hadn't done it already : GO AND READ " QUEEN OF THE DAMNED!" believe me the movie has NOTHING on the book! Another thing, those who are Rice freaks know Maharet is no archeologyst but she did hire that one Old Geezer... So yeah I'm gonna work with that, twist it a lil' et voila we've got ourselves a cover story!


	3. Monday Bloody Monday

" Talking."

' Thoughts.'

'_Telepathy.'_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**Monday, bloody monday**

The spacious mansion truly was a sight to see. It stood proudly overlooking a large clearing as well as a vast amount of picturesque green space. The lands belonging to the Xavier Institute for the Gifted were far too large and in too good a shape to be a simple boarding school for talented youngsters...

'_ Charles always was a conceited bastard and this posh place is proof that we have been right not to place the children in his care..'_

'_Mael ! I would like you to refrain from telepathy, we are after all on the grounds of one of the most powerfull human telepaths on the face of the planet...'_

"-though I must agree this place is not quite as inconspicuous as it should be."

The tall red head offered a weak smile to her muscular companion. It didn't however reach her eyes. Her usually experesionless eyes now took on a cold, scolding quality, presenting a silent warning of obediance.

Those strange eyes did not belong to the flawless face of the woman. She was a beauty, no doubt about it. With her slender, elegant figure and flawless features the woman truly was a sight to see. The only unsettling thing about her was her age, in the early rays of sun it seemed undetectable. At first glance she seemed like a young adult, perhaps in her mid twenties, however upon further inspection one noticed the thin, barely noticable lines on her face. Engraved by either worry and heart ache or simply age they made her look older, more expirianced. Another thing that didn't quite add up to the seemingly young woman was the way she carried herself, with sophisticated elegance and an air of importance. The thing that stood out the most though where her eyes, they held the wisdom and bitterness only age could bring.

The tall woman turned her gaze away from the nordic man beside her and concentrated on the huge doors of the mansion. She squinted her strange eyes and quickly covered them with sunglasses.

' Seems like the sun can still affect me in some way.'

" Do you want me to accompany you?"

The blond man's offer was met by a melodic laugh from the woman.

" Why, you don't think our old friend Charles would present any kind of a threat to me do you? After all he didn't unleash his feral guard dog on us...yet."

As if on que the front doors of the mansion flew open revealing a short, stocky man with a wild mane of unruly dark hair. He looked positively furious and the guests where aware of that fact not only by the angry sneer on his handsome face but also the low growling sounds he emitted.

" How'd ya get past the security!"

" Security? Why Logan I thought we were always invited to drop by."

" Don't play with me lady! I don't care how ya know who I am or how ya got in here but I do know how yer gonna get out! Now do ya want the easy or the hard way?"

'.. _he doesn't remember_?'

' _Of course, what alse did you expect? After what he's been through it's a miracle he's still alive. Now hush, and put your mental blocks on.'_

The tall blond stiffened and proceeded to stare the shorter man down. They both scowled at eatch other, muscles tensing. Both looked ready to attack, one to defend territory, the other to make a proper entrance for his employer and if needed be, defend her honor.

' I'm not letting any low life mutant threaten us! Family or not...'

The staring contest was cut short by another merry laughter from the tall red headed woman.

" Ah, as much as I'd like to stay here and watch the two of you take it to the next level, I have an appointment.." She trailed off giving Logan a chilly smile and moving towards the entrance.

" Where do ya think yer goin' lady?"

'_Logan! Let her pass please. She is... a friend.'_

' _A friend Chuck? They barged in here like they own the place and blondie here looks ready to strike!'_

'_Then keep an eye on him, please .'_

When Wolverine reutrned his annoyed glare to the couple standing at the doorstep he noticed the woman's smirk of satisfaction directed at him. The usually fearless man felt chills running down his spine. There was something awfully disturbing about her. The way her cold eyes bore into his even from behind those dark sunglasses. Like she knew something he didn't and wanted to rub it in.

' Get a grip old man. You're probably just imagining things cuz yer pissed to let those freaks in.'

Logan's head quickly snapped up when he heard a snort comming from the tall blonde man after his mental comment.

'Weird. Maybe he's a telepath, better keep my guard up.'

" Well now, I guess I better let myself in. Please stay by the car Mael. I'm sure Mr. Logan will be more than pleased to keep an eye on you."

And with another serene smile the woman swiftly walked past them and into the mansion. Logan stood frozen in place, his mind racing.

' Why did she seem so familiar ?'

* * *

Back at the Brotherhood House Wanda was just putting finishing touches to her morning 'knock the Toad out' session.

' I guess that's enough excercise for today! Now back to the playboy with a deathwish.'

" I'm very flattered you think so highly of me _lass_ but to be honest, I don't think you've got what it takes to take me."

" Wanna bet 'dracula' ?"

The dark stranger groaned.

' Why must everyone call me that? It's just a chocker and a stylish shirt! Not like I walk round wearing a cape, bad make up and fake teeth for christ's sake!'

" Oh how very sweet, you picked up the nickname your little boyfriend made for me! Do you share a toothbrush too?"

" Why you..!"

"ENOUGH!"

Only now did the couple notice a not too pleased looking Mystique slam the door to her green sports car. She strode up to them kicking the poor postman on her way.

" What is the meaning of this? Wanda you should be at school. You know there's a reason I want you all there and it's not only so you don't damage the house further! And why the hell is there an unconcious postman on my yard!"

" Maybe because you just kicked him in the balls?" the young man put in.

' Well he does have a deathwish, ha at least I'll get to watch him die in pain and torture.'

The stranger just gave her another smug look.

" Kinky aren't we?"

' -or maybe I'll just go back to hexing.' The Scarlet Witch narrowed her eyes and was about to strike when she felt a strong grip on her arm.

" None of that now. I don't really care how many people you kill as long as they're unimportant to our cause and it isn't done out in the open. And since by turning this young man into another handy pile of dust you break both those rules you better stop before I make you!" the end of the sentance came out as a hiss accompanied by tightening the grip around Wanda's already sore arm. The girl broke free of Mystique's hold and glared at both people in front of her, retracting the hex anyway.

' So dracula's another toy soldier eh? Whatever, I'm outta this dump anyway.'

_' Aw what a shame, and here we were just getting to know eatch other better.'_

Wanda stared at him in disbelief. ' A telepath huh? No wonder he's so damn cocky.'

" Wanda, I'd like you to meet Lucas X. Haller. He'll be an aid to our cause from now on."

The wince the boy made did not go unnoticed by Wanda and judging by Mystique's smug look she could pretty much guess what the X stood for.

' So that's Xavier's long lost evil son? Well he sure doesn't look like he's too happy about the connection either.'

" So that's why you're finally letting me move in with Rogue huh? The X boy needs space? Why won't he go live with DADDY anyway?"

" Why Wanda luv, I thought you of all people would understand.." Lucas trailed off giving her a dirty look. She soon rewarded him with one of her own, unconsiously making her hands glow an eerie blue.

" Wanda! Control yourself! That's exactly what I came here for. If you are to live with Rogue you need to watch your powers better. She is not to know of anything until the time is right! It's in her best interest not to be reminded of-"

" Oh please Mystique the only thing you're looking after is your own ass! You've hurt her one times too many for me to believe this crap! I swear the day I find a way to tell her the truth I will!"

" Well now, too bad you can't do that without making her go insane! Wanda you may think I'm a cold hearted bitch for all I care but it IS in Rogue's best intrest to stay in the dark about all of this. So far her powers have been suppressed and without the weight of them, the past and our idenities she's a lot safer. Don't you think I'm sick of hiding everything from her? That it'd be easier to just let her know? Besides she could be a great help to-"

" The cause! That's all you ever care about! We're all just tools for you! Just fucking conviniently gifted tools, you're just like-"

Wanda didn't finish her sentnce. She was stopped by Mystique's hand slapping her face, hard. She stared at the woman amazed. She was in her Raven Darkholme form, and her upset face reminded Wanda a lot of Rogue in a similar state.

' I wonder if she just morphs to look like Rogue's mother or are they really that alike.' The witchpondered idly.

' The worst part is, sometimes this manipulative bitch really seems like she cares. But then again she's just a better actress than my father. Come to think of it I can't be too sure my head didn't get messed with either...'

" Don't ever compare me to that man" Raven said in a deadly calm voice.

" Now go to school and don't use your powers, the last thing we need is the public finding out about us, not now anyway."

Wanda gave the woman a confused look.

' Well the name sure fits her, she's an enigma, always hiding something. God, I don't really care anymore! I just want to get away from everything.'

" You'll be pulled from all upcomming missions. But don't be too happy. Maharet's in town, I'm sure she has something special planned for the three of you. Behave."

And with that Mystique dissapeared into the house.

" Well you better run along now little one! Don't wanna be late for school do ye lass?"

Lucas' cheery comment was enough to set our dear witch off and so he landed, not quite unconcious but very bruised, next to the postman who just started regaining conciousness.

" Wha.. what happened?"

" PMS." Growled the tousled 'dracula'.

' That bitch is going to pay! She fried my favourite shirt!'

* * *

Back at the mansion the tall woman was making her way through the still darkened corridors.

' All curtains are drawn, how nice, I almost feel invited now' The red head giggled to herself, taking off her shades.

"- yeah and she like totally freaks me out!"

" Question is, do we want somebody like that here at the mansion?"

" Oh Scott stop that! The institute is supposed to be a safe heaven for ALL mutants, no exceptions. So what if she gives off a bad vibe? Everyone deserves a chance!"

" Oh please you're not making any sense Jean! For all we know she may not even be a mutant!"

" But the professor, like said-"

" He said that we should just watch out for her, see what she's up to and try to reach out to her, make friends if we can. But that's pretty impossible considering she treats us no better than the Brotherhood does!"

" So? Technically she isn't a member of the Brotherhood, so we can just invite her over like Evan said."

" Yo J-girl, don't drag me into this one! I just said the drama teacher would be passing assingments for the next play and it would be very convinient if the freaky goth girl was paired with one of us."

" Exactly! So we'd have an excuse to get closer to her and show her we're not the bad guys here!"

' Oh please a bit more enthusiasm in that girl and I'm going to gag. So this little freak show Xavier runs is full of overly zealous, naive goody good kiddies? Poor things, they don't know what they're up againts. Ha, to think right now their only concern is to try and drag our little Rogue on their side. I think I'm going to have to dissapoint Xavier on that one... Now, something to tone down the perky red head's spirits a bit..'

"-and then after we gain her trust we can-" Jean gasped loudly falling to her knees and clutched her head in panic.

" What happened Jean?"

" I-I don't know... I just felt a powerfull psychic presence nearby, but now it's... gone?"

" So what? Maybe it's just like, the prof or something?"

" No Kitty this was diferent... that presence seemed...hostile."

* * *

The lone girl whipped the sweat from her brow. She directed another powerful blow at the unsuspecting training bag.

' It's really sad that this is my only stress reliver. Heh, if I keep this up I'm gonna have to propose to that thing to ensure my exclusive rights to smacking it around.'

Rogue always was a restless person. That was part of the reason she gladly took up the odd-jobs her aunt set up for her. Nowdays however there was nothing to do. After the last failed assingment Maharet simply stopped contacting her. It didn't really worry the girl though, that woman always was strange. She only contacted her charges when she needed them, besides that it was near impossible to get a hold of her. So Rogue had to take up other activities to keep herself from finally snapping and turning into a psychotic serial killer like everyone said she would.

And that's how she ended up here, in the Raven Darkholme-sponsored school training room, one peroid before her classes started. The room was a reminder of the memorable accident the previous year. As another way of 'convincing' dear Mr. Kelly to lay off her case, mommy dearest decided to do something for the community.

' Another load of bull. I swear it's my childhood all over again! At least she learned not to force me into anything...'

Ever since Rogue was a little girl both her mother and surrogate aunt Irene cared a greal deal about her training. From an early age she was urged to take up martial arts, learn defence techniques and the like. At first the girl was eager to do anything to please her mothers, but with time she tired of the constant sessions they put her through. Her rebelious nature finally won and she completly abandoned the activities. After years of training she was quite skilled but rarely practiced her abilities. Her mother of course always reminded her of that great loss but that only caused the opposite effect.

' Well seems like now she chose a more subtle technique. It's funny that I just noticed how she outsmarted me! Hell, this whole place looks like it was built for me! It has my favourite equipment, it's tomb-dark, and the dark green carpet just screams ROGUE! Well I guess I should thank her, but that'd just mean admitting defeat. Nope, can't have her gloating! Ok so what if I'm childlish? You can't force feed someone happiness, especially the way she does it. So what if I happen to like what she made me do all those years ago? Pfft definitely not gonna thank her for all those 5 am sessions!'

So lost in thought she was, she didn't even notice the boxing bag swinging back at her very fast from her last blow. It connected perfectly with her face cutting her brow open.

' Man baggy here sure can pack a mean punch. Well sorry hon' guess I've been to hard on ya today, huh sugar? Gotta love an abusive relationship though.. Ok am I giggling at that? Serial psycho killer world here I come!'

Rogue fingered the wound on her brow with her bare hand and wasn't too surprised when she saw it was covered with blood.

' Well can't really cover that one with a chocker. Wha the-'

Blood started clouding her vision. Even though she was facing a crispy white wall, to her it now seemed covered in crimson stains. She quickly whipped a hand over her eyes.

' The cut didn't seem that big-' she drew her hand away, now sure she cleared her vision of the offending blood, and blocked the wound with one hand.

Her vision however did not clear. The wall in front of her seemed to redden by the second. Rogue felt dread slowly rise up in her and looked around. Everything alse seemed normal. She stared back at the stained wall, now completely covered in the scarlet liquid. It begun to pour from it faster and faster, almost giving the impression of tears rolling down the pained bricks. The girl felt dizzy. The strong smell of blood overcame her. She glanced at her feet and to her horror found more scarlet stains appearing on the carpet and spreading over it at an increasing speed. Her mind racing from the overpowering stench she started turing around frantically. What she saw didn't bring her comfort. The whole room was being swallowed by the incredible amounts of blood pouring out of nowewhere. The hand blocking her wound fell lifelesly to her side letting her own blood cloud her vision yet again.

' What's the point? All I see is blood anyway...'

Her lifeless gaze fell on the sea of red before her. It was everywhere...

'Why am I just standing there!'

Rogue made a quick move for the door. Or tried to. She soon found she was frozen in place, facing the damned bloody wall. That was enough to really make her panick. She desperately fought for control over her body but no matter how hard she tried, not a muscle budged.

The smell was everywhere now, filling her lungs and burning her nostrils. It was really too much for the girl to stomach. By now it was difficult to form any coherent thoughts. All she saw was blood. Everywhere. Surrounding her. Consuming her. But she couldn't just give up could she? The blood from her wound was burning her eyes, making vision all the harder. Her head was spinning and she knew she was about to faint when suddenly something caught her eye. She fought for conciousness and concentrated on the centre of the scartet wall before her. It looked like it started moving. Slowly at firts a shape begun to form. It was nearly impossible to keep her eyes open, her wound was bleeding so rapidly Rogue had trouble blinking it all back. The stubborn teen didn't look away even for a second, mesmerized by the sight before her. She gasped when she spotted two dots on the wall shining brightly. No that's not quite right.

They shone **darkly **and that's what made them stand out so. The sick fascination turned into horror as the twin dots started comming out of the waterfall of red. The darkness they shone with now surrounded them as they took the shape of a pair of eyes. Rogue's breaths came in short gasps now.

'Those eyes...'

The blood at the centre of the wall now formed a shape of a man, perfectly sculptured, each well toned muscle clearly visible. The figure looked completly enveloped by the blood, not quite detached from it but enough to have free movement. The man's arms rose in Rogue's direction, opened in a welcoming gesture, his eyes fixed on her.

" Miss me _cherè_? "

The familiar smirk that formed on the man's lips made Rogue's blood boil. She made a move to strike him but again found she was unable to.

" Listen you-"

Whatever she was about to say was stopped by the burning sensation in her throat. She felt herself chocke and suddenly something started to pour from her mouth. She glanced down and realized in horror it was blood. It was comming out in huge amounts, so swallowing it was a futile effort. Rogue was far from panicking though. Her head cleared a bit. Now having someone to hold responsible for the situation she directed a powerful glare at the intruder. He just laughed and placed a finger on her bloody lips.

" Shhh _cherè,_ we 'ave too little precious time to 'ave y'r foul tongue spoil it all.."

The infuriating smirk that never seemed to leave the stranger's lips was enough to make Rogue want to shove him back into the damn bloody wall and see if he liked the idea of chocking on blood. However all voilent solutions were impossible and all the furious girl could do was glare at the blood covered man as he slowly caressed her cheek.

" Such a shame... so soft... so soon..."

His strange eyes made contact with her confused ones, a trace of sympathy going through them before being replaced by the customary amusement.

" But _plaisir _aside, we 'ave more important matters t' discuss. I belive I 'ave somethin' of value to y'_ cherè..."_

He looked at her mockingly again.

" And y' 'ave somethin' I-" his burning gaze rested directly on her lips"-desire."

Rogue shuddered voilently. She felt completely helpless as the stranger leaned in closer to her. She urged every single part of her body to move, do anything to prevent him from taking advantage of her. She closed her eyes in panick, remembering what efect his gaze had on her, and struggled to concentrate on moving. She felt a strange burning sensation all over her skin but it was nothing compared to the panic his closeness arose in her. Her frantic mind was fighting for control over her body. Her eyes where shut so tightly it hurt.

She felt him near, he was just a breath away.

' Go away, go away, go awaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawayGOAWAY!'

Rogue felt a hand grasp her shoulder but to her amazement she also felt her muscles relax. Realizing she regained control over them she quickly whirled around delivering a powerful punch aimned at the intruder.

" GO AWAY!"

To her shock it connected with the wall. Slowly, the shaken girl opened her eyes. Right beneath her fist was her best friend crouched over and panting heavily. Confused emerlands stared into frightened ice blue eyes that soon were clouded by anger. Wanda quickly stood up and shoved Rogue away from her.

" What is WRONG with you? I've been calling you for five minutes and you were just standing there staring at the damn wall like it was the most fascinating sight since Summers wet, hot and shirtless last summer! And when I walk up to you you attack me-"

The raven haired girl stopped her rant noticing Rogue's wound.

" Don't tell me the wall did it?"

Her mocking comment wasn't rewarded with the desired reaction, when her friend shuddered and took in a sharp breath.

" Ok what's up?"

Rogue slowly looked around. Nothing out of the ordinary. White walls, covered windows, dark carpet. Everything seemed at place and as normal as can be.

Bloodless.

She shakily returned her gaze to the concerned girl before her.

" Ah- Ah.. –" she looked around the room again, her heartbeat slowly returning to it's normal pace.

"-nothin'. Ah was trainin' and this vicious baggy here attacked meh. Heh, abused hubby strikes back eh?"

" You need therapy..."

" What alse's new? Sides, you're one ta talk!"

The cold glare Wanda sent her was enough to make Rogue want to smack herself for being so stupid and careless.

" Gawd Ah'm sorry! Ya know Ah didn't mean it like that!"

" Forget it. "

That wasn't enough to calm Rogue down though.

' Great, not only am I a halucinating, raving luantic, but also a big fat jerk to the only person that gives a rats ass. Way to go rogue!'

"So care to tell me why you're spacing out like that? No, let me guess, mommy popped in on you and you needed a stress reliever?"

" Yeah, Ah guess. That woman always sets me off."

" Well thank god she's leaving soon anyway. Come on psycho, let's get you cleaned up now. You smell."

Rogue actually cracked a smile at that. It really was something when Wanda dropped an argument. Much less something as big an issue as her time spent in the asylum. They had a silent agreement. Rogue never asked or mentioned that peroid, and Wanda refrained from bringing up Rogue's memory loss or her brother. Another taboo subject for the girls was Raven Darkholme, the ultimate mystery. Because some mysteries where better not solved.

* * *

After Rogue's much needed shower the girls rested in the changing room, still having a little time before the classes started.

" That's one nasty cut."

" Nah, it's pretty small but bled like hell."

' Yeah, more like all over the room.'

Rogue fought back a shudder at the memory as Wanda examined and tended to her wound. It was rather funny, every time the stripe haired girl winced even slightly, the other teen jumped back and stared at her with a trace of panic in her usually calm eyes. Rogue tried not to sigh at that.

' Poor girl. Must be another post-asylum issue. Sometimes she almost looks scared to touch me! Well we all got our problems. I'm not to crazy about touching people either, and that's a whole different story...'

This time a sigh did escape her lips which earned her an incredulous look from Wanda.

" Oh poor baby has a wittle boo-boo on her face! Don't worry, we'll fix you up so your _shady_ boyfriend doesn't notice!"

" Oh please! Thankfully Ah'm over that jackass. That was a very lame pun by the way."

" Yeah I know. I'm trying though arent I?"

They both laughedat at that. It was really nice to have someone like Wanda around. As much as she loved the insanity of the guys, she did need the other girl's company so it was a relief when Raven brough her in over a year ago. They had common background, practically grew up together, so it wasn't too hard to get back on track, even after all that happened.

' That's why I better spare her my latest 'fantazies'. Man that's one sick mind I've got! I'm really going overboard with this obsession. That is, IF it all is in my head...'

" Spacing out again aren't we?" Rogue felt Wanda jab her head lightly.

"I was just telling you about the newest asshole your... Raven brought in to join the moron squad. I think he's the real reason she let me move in to your place."

" Really? Well what's he look like? Is he worthy of joining the ultimate freak show?"

" Oh that's the shocker. He's actually pretty hot, but that ego! Urgh I didn't know it was possible to cross the record my brother made!"

" Well that explains it. It is a slave ring she's preparing and this one will be the sex toy."

The girls shared a smirk that was so perfectly mirrored it was disturbing. While discussing anything concerning Raven, as they reffered to her seeing as Rogue really didn't need to be reminded of her connection to the woman, they often made insane theories on the reasons behind the woman's actions. Looking into them seriously, as they agreed wasn't worth the trouble.

" Why don't you get dressed, huh 'skunky'? Or are you really that desperate to pass that math test ?"

" God that's dirty! That man really must be into SM though, the way he drools over goths!"

" Both sexes!"

They shared another laugh as Rogue turned aroudn to pull on her short sleeved turtleneck.

" Red ?"

" Wha ?"

Rogue glanced back at her friend dumbfounded. The word triggered memories of the scene fromthe training roomso she quickly rubbed a hand over her eyes to repress them.

" You're stealing my color skunky!"

" Oh this? Just found it layin' around.."

" Yeah right, and it so happens to conviniently cover your neck. Please, you can't fool me Rogue. Lost the chocker?"

" Nope, slept in it."

"Ouch."

" Yeah. Why, grouchy, scared ya won't be so 'special' anymore?"

" Oh please, you don't look half as good in it anyway!"

Rogue smiled half heartedly all the while glancing wearily at her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly wearing that color didn't make her all that comfortable.

" C'mon before we're late for class!"

She let herself be dragged off by her uncharacteristicly concerned about tradiness friend, all the while fingering her neck...

* * *

**AN: **There you have it! Chapter three! Wow I really shocked myself with this one! I've been dying to write that bloody wall scene! Can anyone say 'RED RUM'? Yep, big fun of 'The Shining' that I am! And fianally some things are starting to clear up. As **ME **kinldy pointed out, yes they do have their powers. And no Rogue doesn't know a thing. EVIL! I kinda switched her with Wanda to make this plot work better. Though Wanda isn't so clear about it all anyway... Ohhh I just love where this all is going!

Btw most of the things that happened in the show did happen in here save for the episodes where Rogue was the major factor, thus there was no Apocalypse etc. The X-men so far consist of Jean, Scott, Kitty, Evan and Bobby. All alse will be explained in due time. Hope you all had as much fun reading it as I had writing it, so please let me know. I also introduced two new characters. As I said before they belong to Anne Rice and I don't claim any ownership, but they'd really get this story going and seeing as their part won't be all that big I hope she won't mind **whistles **. You don't need to know them though.

Most things concerning the new characters and a bit of Rogue's past will be explained in the next chap. That is if there is one. Another thing, Rogue's not thinking with an accent. Fisrt of it really is a bitch to write and well, do YOU think with an accent? If it bothers anyone I can change it but for now it's here to stay. So : Questions? Comments? Flames? REVIEW! I mean it, if I don't get more that last time then this story is a failure and will go bye bye.

And thank's to **enchantedlight **and **ME **for bothering. C'mon ppl, follow the good example!

**Disclaimer: all i own is my sinistership and the bloody wall damn it!**


	4. The Ravens

Hey y'all! Firts of all big thanks to **enchantedlight**, **addtothenoise**, **Freak87**, **Realtfarraige **and** lauren archibald** for reviewing. And a quick question to **enchantedlight: **do you ever review sth more than "great chapter! update soon!" or is my story just that bad? LOL ;P Btw I feel the need to give a big cheer to **addto**, she must've been so fed up with this story being stuck in a dead end she went and started a vamp story of her own, well you go gal! Good luck and hope ya get somewhere with that idea! yeah there's a lot of vamp stories out there these days, must be the halloween comming up or sth. the more the better! mmm blood...

Uh yeah... chap4!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Ravens**

" Hello Maharet, what a pleasant surprise."

" Why Charles you are making progress. It really is good to know you didn't lie about the surprise part at least."

The usually calm, wheelchair bound man grimaced but tried to controll his features.

" What brings you here?"

"Yes... Indeed there is a number of things that could be the reason for my visit. This time however I must dissapoint you that it wasn't for the old times sake."

The professor fought not to show the woman before him how much her cynical smirk affected him. Maharet was one of those people you simply did not turn down. That was the only reason he even allowed such a hazard to his students into the institute. If crossed, the harmless looking woman could prove to be quite the vicious opponent that you'd rather not have as your enemy.

" But before we discuss the matter I've come here for I must congratulate you."

" Excuse me?"

" Well for one on your excellent butler! A bit too voilent for my tastes but you can't cheat nature..."

Her voice dropped as she glanced at the man before her with half dropped eyelids. Yet again Charles wished he was dealing with anyone but the woman before him. Her sheilds were too powerfull even for him to break through. Yet she showed no sign of any mutant related abilities. A fact he and Eric found out the hard way a very long time ago...

" Why so surprised Charles? You know he must've had a life long before he became you _guard dog._"

" Do you know him? I mean did you? It would help us a great deal in reaching that part of his repressed memory if you-"

" You forget my dear friend you are in no position to ask me for favours. Besides, the friendly welcome you must have overheard isn't exactly a reunion I'd have with a past _associate_."

But Prof X already got his answer even without reading the woman's mind.

Maharet was a patriarch of sorts to an ennormous organisation. They weren't directly connected to any criminal or buisness deals, yet they possesed enormous amounts of resources.

All members influentive.

All powerfull.

All related.

On various parts of the world, in all circles or high importance there was a mamber of _The family. _They couldn't really be compared to the mob. Though their connections and influence were based on blood relations they worked quite differently. Besides, the group was around for much longer, years, daceds even. It was a miracle they lasted so long without losing track of each other. Even though the family tree was as wide as the world itself, the connections where always maintained thanks to the careful guidance of the seemingly meek woman in the chair across from him. She was the glue that kept it all together. She was the one they allturned to when faced with an issue. Their motto was why seek help from strangers, when you can go to your own. And they did. The family always dealed with all presented problems so they couldn't have any real enemies. The only people Maharet really did contact or care for where in fact a more or less distant family member. So by refusing to acknowledge Logan as an old associate, she denied her relation to him.

_The family_ always made a point to look after their own, once they did make a new acquaintance that was dear to them, they were treated as a regular family member. So judging by what the Wolverine has been through in his tortured life it was impossible to assume any direct connection between the two.

Yet still, against his better judgement something inside told him there was more to this case then even he could fathom.

Charles furrowed his brow. Blaming Maharet's unsettling presence on his suspiciousness would just have to do for now

" Dear, dear Charles, how incredibly frustrating for you to realize that that amazing mind of yours knows so very little, really… But I'm afraid that second guessing my motives won't get you anywhere ."

" I assume you have come to enlighten me?" The professor all but growled.

" Oh no need to be so hostile my friend! I just came here to warn you... for old times sake. Let's just call it a friendly favour. "

" Judging by the look on your face it is anything but. So what is it?"

" Oh you're right, no need to beat arund the bush. It has come to my attention that you have taken quite an interest in my neice."

" Excuse me..?"

In his long life Charles Xavier had been many things. He was a buisness man, he was a philantrope and millionaire. He was an accomplished psychologist and scientist. He was the founder of a self proclaimed 'safe heaven' for gifted youngsters. And finally he was, quite unexpectedly a father to a troubled powerhouse of a mutant. But he's never, ever been involved with any member of _That_ dangerous family.

"No need to look so alarmed! I was just refering to your pitiful attempts to recruit my little _rogue,_ but judging by the look on your face I should be concerned about you seducing any other of my charges?"

That little development did nothing to sooth Charles' nerves.

' So that mysterious, potential alpha mutant girl is under Maharet's protection? My god what have I done! I must immediately order my students to refrain from contacting her! But why in the world would Maharet trust someone as twisted and unpredictable with the child? She seemed to care for the girl, so why Raven?'

" Why Raven indeed? I said this before and I will say it again Charles, the dealings inside _my_ family are none of your concern. Funny, I would have thought you'd learned your lesson by now..."

The chilly smirk had the strangest effect of the wheellchair bound man. He felt his blood boil, literally. The long forgotten nerves in his legs seemingly came to life, screaming in agony, burning through his skin. He looked down at his lifeless legs resting on his wheelchair trying to will the artificial feelings away. They were a sad reminder of the day everything worth living for came to an end. It wast the day Gabrielle left him. The day he made his glorious discovery. The day his best friend turned against him.

The day he met _her_.

"Well... I do believe I managed to get my point accross. Fare well Charles. And do keep an eye on your students. We are approaching quite dangerous times."

The Professor watched Maharet leave half heartedly, his glazed over eyes not really processing the cheshire cat smile on her gorgeous features, or the unearthy grace she moved with. Then suddenly when he snapped out of his trance he noticed she was gone. Without even opening the door.

* * *

It was the funniest thing how immature two grown men could act.

Frozen into place, jaws set hard, two pairs of eyes where locked in a battle of wills. The passionate, fiery brown challenging the strengh of cold, ice gray. And finally after what seemed like eternity they were snapped out of their intense staring contest by an unexpected slam of the door. Both looked equaly surprised at the regal woman now seated calmly in the backseat of the vehicle they were standing by.

" Wha the..?"

The battle of wills may have not been won my neither, but Mael certainly was the one for more intelligible reactions. He rewared his rival with a forced smirk, bowed mockingly and strode to the car.

Logan was left to stand in the dust left by the fast retreating car, watching amazed as the high security gates opened on it's own accord.

" I need a beer."

* * *

"That's unhealthy you know."

" Excuse me?"

" Hating someone with such a passion for so long. It could be bad for your...stomach."

Her hidden smile was a sign she was only half joking.

" Oh please! The only thing that could be bad for my stomach is rotten skunk blood, if anything!"

Maharet laughed merrily.

" Mael please, you really need to get over your issues. What is done can't be undone! Besides you don't see our girls complaining."

" Yeah, because one got her mind whiped clean and the other is too fucking obsessed she can't get over-"

Mael stopped in the middle of his sentance, not knowing if it was because of the cold, pale hand hovering over his shoulder, or the wary feeling of disapprovement he picked up from his master.

" Deliver this."

As the ivory envelope fell into his lap he realised he had overstepped his boundaries once more.

* * *

Scott Summers wasn't pleased.

He wasn't as calm and collected as everyone believed him to be. Circumstances forced him to be so.

And by circumstance he became the valued, decisive... control freak he was today. The tragic death of his parents, and dissapearance of his only brother were very hard on him. So hard in fact that it made the young boy realise all too soon that the world wasn't a happy place. If you held something dear you had to cling to it as hard as you could, otherwise it would be ripped away from you. Scott was very passionate about his beliefs. But what he liked most about living at the Institute and being the leader of the X-men was the order.

His life was quite messed up from the begining so order was what he craved. He liked to know his position as the leader was clear to everyone and he liked how the DR sessions were always run smoothly under his lead. He liked to know all his socks were neatly folded in his drawer. He liked to know he had a safe place to call home with a roof over hs head and his CD collection organized alphabetically.

But most of all he liked to know where his loyaltied lied.

The X-men were about helping people, true, but you could only help people if you could trust your teammates. And Scott Summers knew full well there were some people he could not and would not trust.

These people were the Brootehrhood.

As he glared at the rag tag group of future terrorists sitting casually at the table accross from him he realised that maybe the prof's view on mutant relations was far too idealistic.

Jean was wrong, he had absolutely nothing against helping a fellow mutant if she needed it, but said mutant looked perfetly happy were she was. Sitting at the brotherhood table enjoying their company like they weren't a dangerous threat to world peace! Scott was no ignorant, he heard Xavier mention casually quite often how great it would be to welcome the 'misguided teens' into their team. How outrageous!

Maybe back when it was just a couple angry boys with bruised ego's, but not now! Not after all criminal acts they've taken part in! Not after the disaster at the mall a couple months ago.

Not since Wanda.

The brootherhood used to be a minor threat. Mystique never seemed to care much about training her team so it was always a more or less easy win.

But then the Witch came. Came and ruined everything Scott so hard tried to maintain. She showed the X-men that they were not unbeatable. And most importantly she showed the brotherhood boys who had the upperhand. Since then things have been as unpredictable as ever. Chaos ruled and chaos was Cyclops' worst enemy.

' _Oh get OVER yourself Summers and stop that ego trip of yours before I make you!_'

' JEAN! This is not an ego trip, I'm just looking out for my team's safety!'

' _Our safety my ass! You know full well we need new members, since Scarlet Witch came they begun to cause some real trouble! If that Rogue girl really is a mutant she will be confused and being pulled into the brotherhood world is NOT what a brand new mutant needs! Who said about inviting them all in? Sure that would be nice but it doesn't mean we're gonna welcome that disaster with open arms! Be reasonable Scott!'_

' No you're the one that needs to be reasonable! YOU need to get out of the fairy tale world you live in and realise what's going on!'

Scott regretted those words as soon as he projected them. He knew he didn't mean that. He'd never be intentionally harsh to Jean. Yet lately they begun to drift apart. And he knew just the thing that was the cause. Duncan Matthews.

He couldnt help but hate the boy's guts. It wasn't that he was unberably cocky and popular. No that wasn't what infuriated Scott. He had Jean. And that was reason enough. Scott was the one who's been her friend all along! He was the one to be there for her through the good and the bad! So why Duncan? Why not him?

' God when did I become so miserably bitter? Maybe everyone's right. Maybe I need to losen up and stop letting my frustrations cloud my judgement.'

Scott sighed miserably not noticing Jean leaving him to his grim thoughts.

She picked up her lunch tray, throwing it's untouched contents into a trash can. Suddenly she wan't feeling so hungry. As a matter of fact it's been a while since she had intentionally craved food. But that... that wasn't important.

'Urgh that insufferable jackass! Sometimes he makes meso mad I wonder how I can stand him! It's like all he cares abour is himself and his pretty little team! We should be open to everyone. WE should reach out to people! And WE shouldn't snap at our friends for nogood reason!'

Jean quickly dismissed her bitter thoughts towards Scott, lately they've been having more and more issues and she refused to acknowledge the reason for them. Instead her mind wondered to her newest cause -Rogue. The girl was an enigma. When she first moved in to Bayville, some two years ago Jean barely noticed her. Though it was hard not to. She stood out like a razor blade in a daisy field. Her attitude, her style, everything about her seemed so different, so hostile. Yet Jean payed her no mind. She was too occupied with her own life to care about some new disturbed teen in the drama of Bayville High. Unfortunately cetrain circumstances made her pay much more attention to the new girl than she cared to give.

At first it were the little things. Jean noticed how she seemed to spend more and more time with the brotherhood boys, she was always a loner, that much was plain to see, but if she ever happened to talk to anyone it was one of them. At first she suspected she was another of Pietro's flings, seeing the extra attention he seemed to give her, but the rumor of them being cousins quickly killed that option. They didn't look too alike, and certainly didn't act anything like the other, but the mysterious white stripes in Rogues hair made the option believable. This however arose another question. If she was related to Quicksilver, was she a mutant as well? She asked the professor to monitor her with cerebro once in a while, but all results came negative.

However soon enough Jean had another reason to be wary of the girl. After a year or so Rogue begun to show some extra interest in one of her dearest friends, Cyclops. And although Jean herself was already in a brand new relationship with star of the football team, Duncan Matthews, she became obsessively jaleous of the other girl. The quiet goth girl who never seemed to be of much importance suddenly became a potential threat. Jean would never admit that to herself but she liked the adoration Scott gave her. She liked his attention even if it was well guarded and disguised into a coat of friendliness. The telepath begun noticing little things about the goth that could make her attractive to Scott, like her unusual two toned hair, her smoky green eyes, her curvy figure, her fiery spirit. She was too busy obsessing over finding those qualities in Rogue and comparing them to her supposed flaws to notice that to Scott, she was simply flawless.

No one whould've thought that the 'Perfect Jean Grey' who put up such a front of shiny confidence could be just as insecure as the next high school girl? Well she certainly wasn't going to prove anyone wrong, so she did the only thing she knew she was good at. She tried harder. And that's when she joined another school team. That's when she started her diet. However she never let Rogue and her laughable attempts to woo Scott out fo her sight. And good thing she didn't because although the goth soon realised her error, and the painful thruth that the Mr. Red Shades had eyes for one woman and one woman only, another interesting scene occured.

It was no secret Lance had a thing for Kitty. A very big thing that once even made him try to join their team. That was however a completely different story which of course ended in a huge disaster that Scott used as an example as to why they could never trust 'the enemy'. Either way it was no wonder that Lance was the first one to jump into action, when Kitty passed out in the middle of the school hall due to her exhaustation after a combination of the previous nights " Mall war" with the new Brotherhood, and the mornings 'better shape up' training session composed by dear Scotty.

Weather it was guilt or sheer affection, Jean had never seen Avalanche in such a state of panick. It was obvious the boy would've given his own arm just to help his x-girl but he didn't seem to know what to do. Unfortunately neither did Jean, they hadn't had their scheduled CPR class with Logan yet so all she could do was try to jolt her friend awake through psychic shocks. Lance however had another idea as he shot up to graba slowly retreating figure. Now that Jean thought about it the scene was quite funny.

" _Help her!"_

" _Excuse meh?"_

" _You heard me Rogue! Help her! I know Irene made ya take CPR just in case! Come on!"_

" _Why the fuck shoud Ah help Miss pretty kitty, Rocky? She's got PLENTY of willing guys around!"_

_That arose a couple creative suggestions from the crowd , managed to get Lance over the edge, break a nose and bruise some ribs of the unfortunate male audiance, as well as place a very convincing threat. The most interesting part of Lance's half hissed message however took place in the mental plane. _

" _Listen Rogue if it was you neitehr me or Kitty would hesitate to force air into your lungs so stop being a cold hearted bitch, get on yer fucking knees and perform some pretty damn good mouth to mouth or I swear I'm gonna..."_

_It might've sounded like a bad porn line but it worked. It wasn't clear if Lance was projecting his threat or if he simply let Rogue guess what the 'or alse' was but pretty soon Rogue shoved him out of her way, delivering a powerful glare at the gathared audiance and kneeled by Kitty's side, barking for everyone to step away and give the girl breathing space. As the goth started performing CPR on her unconcious friend Jean's curiousity got the better of her and she took a glimpse into Lance's mind to find what the unspoken threat was and what made it so efficient._

'_.. tell the whole school about yer sick little crush on " stick up my ass' **Summers **and let 'em know who stole his gym shirt ya freak!' _

_Lances harsh thoughts towards his friend were soon washed away by the relief he felt when he noticed Kitty breathing again, but they were enough to shock Jean stiff. What shocked her more however was when she noticed Kitty comming to, her psyche awakening, opening to Jean's telepathic abilities. Then as suddenly as it appeared it was gone. Sucked away.Undetectable. Flickering as if it was screaming for help from behind a brick wall. _

_Jean noticed the Rogue try to stand up and stumble on unsteady legs, gripping her head. Not surprisingly noone alse seemed to notice, or care, what was wrong with the dark girl, Kitty was obviously breathing again and as some cheerleader happily supplied " Totally fainted when she saw the demon freak hovering above her!". But Jean knew better. There was something terribly wrong with that Rogue girl and she was bound to find out what. She managed to catch up with the retreating goth and grab her arm._

" _Wait a sec there! What have you-"_

_Shocked must've been the theme of the day for Jean because she nearly had a heart attack when she saw Rogue's pale, ghostly arm phase right through her strong grip. The other girl didn't even seem to notice what she's done, and without turning screamed an angry " Leave me, like alone!" in a very familiar manner._

That day most of Xavier's students left school early to tend to the still unconcious Kitty. Unsurprisingly no one believed Jean's frantic story. Kitty woke up after several hours feeling perfectly fine so the students blamed Jean's susicions on her own stress and exhaustation. However the scans she convinced the professor to make on cerebro proved that in fact Shadowcat's phasing ability had been used sometime during the school hours. Kitty denied using her powers that day and so the far fetched theory of Rogue's mutancy came to be.

Since then Xavier encouraged his students to try and reach out to the girl, learn more about her and maybe even offer her a place at the institute. Unfortunately some of the x-men where less than pleased by that idea...

Jean sighed looking at Scott sitting at their table looking as stubborn and pissed at himself as ever.

'Well he ought to be!' And with that the telepath strolled away, happy at her private victory of making Scott feel miserable for mistreating her.

Unfortunately Scott was feeling miserable for a whole different reason.

Considering making friends with some one who's all 'buddy buddy' with your worst enemies isn't an easy option. But it was something he needed to do. For his friends.

All his friends, not just Jean. Riiiiight.

'Well the team needs new members, to level out the chances, and the new foreign recruit Xavier sent for might not be enough! Where was that guy from anyway? France, or something. Nevermind, as long as Rogue and her mysterious powers don't help the brotherhood kick our ass everything's gonna be fine.'

He ignored Evan's self absorbed board speech and concentrated on his rival's table. Suddenly a very uncharachteristic smile appeared on his face.

' This might be easier than I thought.'

* * *

Having ADD was not easy on a teenage boy. Especially if said boy combined it with a lot of sugar and his mutation.

Being inconspicuous was a crucial part of Pietro's life. His 'line of work' required it. But, oh it never was easy! On the contrary, witholding information and 'staying put' was pure torture for the boy. Time was always crawling at snail speed for him, so intentional pause was adding salt to the wound. His lack of patiance was something his father always chided him for. Luckily he no longer needed to take his shit, but the fact remained, conciously or not Pietro always aimed to impress the man. He was like the ghost looming over him, reminding him of all his failures. And so Pietro stayed put, fighting an internal battle he was not willing to lose, all the while playing idly with the tip of the envelope he was pocketing.

" Can you STOP that speedy! If you tap that damn foot one more time I'm gonna rip it off and shove it so far down ya won't know if yer trying to chocke or fart!"

" Awww poor rocktumbler's annoyed cuz his pet kitten won't give him any?"

" That is IT!" Lanca stomped his foot on the floor creating a small quake tripping Pietro's chair. Pietro however was long gone by the time it hit the ground, now occupying the seat by the, more than usually, quiet Rogue. He childlishly stuck his tongue out at the groweling Lance all the while glancing nervously around the table.

' C'mon, c'mon c'mon! Where is Wanda? I need her here to just say my piece and be off before I'm going to LOSE IT!Ok calmdown 1234567ohcrapit'snotworking!'

" Yo Rogue is Pietro hyperventilating?"

Rogue didn't even seem to notice, being occupied with fingering her french fries in her zombie like state.

" Aww man you guys have one fucked up fam- snoocklebums you're here!"

Wanda twiched and deepened her scowl, not acknowledging Todd's presence otherwise. She pulled a chair next to the, again grumpy looking Lance and accross from Rogue.

" Babycakes I think you and Roguey wearing matching outfits is totally hot!"

Wanda just snorted, raising an eyebrow at the lack of comment/voilent reaction from her friend. Pietro seemed to notice that as well and decided now was a good time to finally calm his nerves.

" Yeah guys about that move... I think we should meet up after school and discuss it.."

' Awkward! How the hell am i supposed to get them alone?'

" What is there to discuss yo? Honeybun tell him you don't wanna leave your Toadie"

Wanda, unlike her twin was showing extreme length of control, seeing as her only reaction was a very silent, very intense glare in 'her toadies' direction. It turned out to be even scarier then a 'violently angry' Wanda. Pietro seeing he was getting nowewhere with this conversation started fidgetting. Getting the girls' attention was harder then he thought. He decided to occupy himself with something, anything, until the boys left them alone. Seeing nothing better to do he grabbed a bottle of ketchup and spread it generously over Rogue's fries.

Suddenly the white striped girl was pulled out of her catatonic state, shot up from her chair an screamed at the top of her lungs staring at the offensive fries. After the initial shock Lance was the first one to recover, grabbed her arm and pulled her down back to the chair careful to only use the covered part of his hand. Times like these the group was more than happy for their reputation of scary freaks because no one seemed too bothered by the goth's behaviour.

For the first time in her life since that dreadful night she was sent away Wanda felt afraid. She was afraid for her friend who was staring at her plate full of untouched french fries with ketchup like it was the most terrifying sight in the world.

" So... is hyperventilating a family trait, yo?"

Fred who up until now was too busy stuffing himself with the containts of his 3 trays, felt it his que to 'gently' smack Todd into silence. It resulted in the boy getting shoved halfway accross the cafeteria, but hey it worked.

Lance surprisingly the collected one put his leather jacket around Rogue's shoulders fearing the worst. Wanda looked at him with a mixture of accusation and appreciation, putting her arm around her now shaking friend. Pietro just sat there dumbfounded, still holding the bottle of ketchup. He was holding it so tightly, most of it was spread over his arm but he didn't seem to notice. Finally Rogue begun to come to, shaking her head as if she was trying to clear it.

" So much...too much/ everywhere.."

" Um are ya ok Rogue?"

Suddenly her head snapped up in Pietro's direction, her green unyielding eyes accusing and cold.

" Why'd ya do that?"

" Do what!"

" THAT!" She screeched pointing at her fries.

" What the hell Rogue? You always eat your fries with ketchup! I thought I was being helpful!"

" Like hell ya were! DidAh ask ya to spread...THAT over mah fries!Ah don't think so!" Rogue screamed over her shoulder, making quite a scene and nearly run out of the cafeteria shoving a terrified Kitty out of her way.

" Well no need to freak over a bit of KETCHUP!" Pietro put in just as loudly walking after her at a quickened pace.

For the first time in a while instead of feeling an interesting mixture of anrgy and something alse Wanda felt just plain confused as she run after her so called family.

' Well at least THAT got their attention!'

Thought Pietro grimly realizing what he was in for, when the two goths came to and combined their attitudes against him.

' Joy.'

* * *

Straightening out Pierre LaVignon glanced wariely at the young man before him. Dare he not call the _homme_ a gentleman! He watched as the youth smothed back his chin lengh copper red hair in one confident motion. The hair didn't have enough gel to hold it back in what Pierre would call a dignifying style.

' De little _bâtard _has no class at all!'

Pierre wasn't your everyday _maitre d'_.

Oh no, Pierre used to be the son of one of the wealthy parisian families, schooled in the best schools, seen on the most sophisticated events. All until in his foolish years of youthful recklessness he beckame indepted to a very dangerous family. That was when real life ended for him. He was now nothing more then a shadow of the man he once was. But then again, looking at the 'lives'of his fellow 'collegues' he was quite lucky.

After all, he didn't get the life sucked out of him.

His brow twitched as he studied the young man again. Perfectly ironed designer suit. Sharp, handsome features, cunning eyes, self satisfied smirk. Oh yes Pierre knew the type. He used to be just like him. His whole life ahead of him with nothing to lose.

' Not'in but his foolish soul.'

And the resamblance made him hate the man's guts even more.

" Your name _Monsieur_?"

" Pfft oh please Pierre you know perfectly well who I am!"

' And that insufferable arrogance...'

LaVignon forced a smile and glanced at the list before him.

" Oh of course! _Monsieur_ Raven, how could I forget! The ladies are awaiting you at the usual table."

And without another word he let the tall man pass into the smoke filled room full of high class _bâtards_.

Quentin Raven strode past the unnerved _maitre d'_ with another blood boiling smile. ' Well somebody needs a lay!'

As he strode through the sophisticated little room he bathed in the lustful looks he recieved from all the matrons. He was quite a catch and he knew it. The name Raven was well known in this circle. And being one of the few remaining heirs to this enormous fortune did help you find friends in the most dire of times. Quentin smirked to an old acquaintance running a hand through his hair again in a semi nervous habit. He wasn't used to wearing them down.

'But sometimes when you really want something you have to wear a diferent skin, more fitting of the occasion.' He felt like laughing out loud, thinking of another raven he just quoted, one he didn't share a name with.

He abandoned this train of thought finally reaching his destination. He bowed in mock respect and rewarded the women seated with an apologetic smile.

" Anna, Scarlett, I see you've already met Mr. Shaw"

TBC

* * *

**AN: WOW That was long! WELL **the continuation is really up to you! So again, sorry for the long delay and **REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: **again all I own is the bloody bloody wall damnit! And maybe Pierre LaVignon but sadly he's not worth shit!


	5. SEcRet aGenT mAn!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**SEcRet aGenT mAn!**

Clutching the data chart until her knuckles turned alarmingly white, Tessa stormed through the busy room like a woman on a mission.

Which was exactly what she was.

She glaced around nervously narrowing her eyes, already on her last nerve, the woman was on the verge of pulling out the small pistolstrapped carefully to her tigh and _making _her way through the crowd.

But you couldn't see it just by looking at her. To the outside world she seemed as calm and collected as ever, even bothering to smile slightly at the known buisness associates.

' Shaw you jackass where ARE you! It's good that that insuferable imbecile isn't a psychic, that'd be the end of my _career._ Urgh if another foul smelling, drunkard with a seven digit account as much as brushes past me suggestivly I swear I will have his head, and the more used one at that!'

It was eerie how calm the pale woman seemed.

Finally she stopped in the middle of the room and a careful observer would notice the faintest of smiles gracing her features.

'Bingo.'

She strolled, at a much calmer pace to a well situated table occupied by four people.

" Excuse me, Mr. Shaw? Could I speak to you for a second? "

The seven feet tall, well dressed brute looked up sharply from the oh so fascinating conversation he was having with the provocative red head seated to his right.

' More like the conversation he was having with her well displayed cleverage' Tessa commented to herself with a mental eye roll she wasn't foolish enough to display.

" What IS it woman? Can't you see I'm busy? How many times have I told you not to interrupt my meetings?"

" Oh that's quite alright Mr. Shaw. This meating is all _pleasure_. I assure you it's no problem at all if you have to attend to buisness. Especially if it'd calm your ... friend?"

Tessa surpessed the strong urge to roll her eyes again, this time outmatched by a strogner need to glare the cocky man leering at her down. Shaw didn't seem all too pleased at having to introduce her either and that was enough to make the woman's day.

' As long as the ape's not happy about showing his secrets around, I'm just dandy!'

Noting the unnerving man not takig his roaming eyes off her she surpessed all her violent urges, istead rewarding him with a cold expressionless face. Unfortunately for Tessa the usual turn down extraordinare didn't bring the desired effect, intead arousing his interest further. The man smiled another irritating smile, giving Shaw an inquring look.

" Of course, Quentin. This-" he started, gesturing Tessa with an outstrached, powefull hand "- is my assistant Tessa Niles. Tessa, this is the Raven family."

At this moment many interesting thigns happened.

First of them was a sardonic "What's left of it" comment made by the woman sitting first to Shaw's right, Anna was it, met by a modest and infuriated gasp from Scarlett.

The close second wasn't noticed by any of the other members of the small group but probaby the most impotant. It was the dangerous narrowing of Tessa's eyes and a slight grimace of her featueres. The concentration soon morphed into suspicion. She regarded the woman wearily.

There was an important fact about Sebastion Shaw's assistant not many were aware of. That fact was of course her mutancy and it's surprising lenghs. You see the pale, young woman wasn't just your everyday telepath employed by a powerfull buisnessman. Her mutant talents included many other things, one of them being a highly developed psycho-centric power template, which basicaly gave her mind a computer-like storage ability of recording and analyzing increadible amounts of data. This ability came in quite handy when one was working for a secret power obsessed high class mutant organisation, but even more so if you were trying to double cross them...

Tessa's history with the Hellfire club was not a pleasant one. Forced to work for, and under, characters she despised more than anything in the world was the price the woman had to pay for a very costly favour of controlling her abilities. The young, only daughter of the US ambasador in Belgium was not supposed to project her thoughts and fears into the minds of important international politicians duing her father's buinsess meetings held in their mansion. Seeing as Mr. Niles, despite his liberal ideas, wasn't one to weclome a ' freak of nature' under his roof, in fear of a scandal or, worse yet, a national threat, he made sure his only child got the attention she deserved, arranging for her to be transferred to a British top security Institute for Disturbed Individuals. Fortunately for Tessa, her uncontrolably developing powers enabled her to have a glimpse of her caring father's ideas. Unfortunately though, before she had a chance to flee the country, she was approached with a very interesting proposition. An old associate of her father's offered to help her control her new 'gifts' and give her a place at his own Institute. All in exchange for a little favour...

' Damn him.'

And here she was, several years later and still working her debt off.

' And damn my honor.'

Regardless of her less than pleased attitude towards her line of work, deep down Tessa knew full well why she remained as Xavier's agent.

Because she had nowewhere to go.

After discovering her father's plan to get rid of his unfortunate offspring, she literally burned all bridges. Even though she no longer had any contacts in the European high class society, she had , quite a few, usefull information about most, if not all of the most important families, all thanks to her early developed powers.

And with these information in mind, she was absolutely positive, there was not and could not be any more heirs to the late Raven fortune. To her knowledge, the remaining son of the so called 'cursed fortune', was now 'discovering his deeper depth' in a monestary somewhere in India. Of course, given the shady family history, Tessa couldn't be ceratin, but the chance of _three _surviving Ravens would've been interesting enough to make it into her father's gatherings of gossiping associates.

What really made Tessa's alarms go off though, was the fact that she couldn't pick up any thoughts form either of the so called Ravens. No mutant cases were ever noted in that family tree, but then again, you never know.

' I'm sure father made sure to cover all tracks of my little _accidents_...'

Frustrated with her limited telepathic abilities and Quentin's eyes on her Tessa cleared her throat boldly.

' Can't worry about this now. It's none of my buisness who alse is playing Shaw. Soon enough_ this _little sharade will be over so no need to alarm him about those three.'

" Would you like to have a drink Ms. Niles?"

Tessa was brought back to reality by Quentin's annoyingly suggestive voice.

' Could he be more superficial?' The woman narrowed her navy blue eyes at the smirking red headed man. Slowly considering the most civilised turn down, gentle enough not to earn her a special 'training session' with the Black Queen, Tessa was interrupted by Shaw.

" I'm afraid she won't be able to join us tonight. We're in the middle of a _very_ important project right now. Couldn't have my right hand man get drunk on a work night, eh?"

Tesa winced at the women's insanely high pitched, and obviously faked, giggle. ' Time to put a stop to this sad show.'

"Right, Mr. Shaw. Could I please have a word with you? It's urgent."

" Ah yes, duty calls! Excuse me, ladies, Quentin, I will be with you shortly."

" Oh you had better be! Remember Mr. Shaw, that you promised me a dance and a gentleman should never break his promise!"

" Yes of course Anna, I wouldn't dare! Especially if it meant upsetting such a fine lady as yourself..."

Shaw bowed, in his mind galantly, getting a parting lusty look at the dear 'ladies' and turned to leave. Tessa noticed Scarlett's shocked and self concious look and the flirty smile on Anna's face. The girls, sure enough, looked alike enough to be mistaken for sisters. Both with radiant red hair, much like their brother. All three had bright lime green eyes, high cheek bones. All wore the best designer clothes. Yet still, something just didn't seem right with the picture. It could be Quentin's playboy wannabe behaviour. But Tessa, after years of working as an undercover agent, and training with the world's greates telepath, didn't need her gifts to judge a person's character. She prided herself in reading people well and something told her Quentin was putting on quite a show. Wether it was common rich boy complex of hiding behind a mask of cockyness, or something more she could not say. On the contrary, his sister's were either excellent actresses or, just being very natural.

Similar as they may be, Anna and Scarlett were acting like polar opposites. Anna with her hair swept back into a high pony tail, wearing provocative make up and a low cut red dress was sitting comfortably in her chair with a confident smile, flirting the night away. Scarlett on the other hand was wearing her long hair down, trying to hide behind it like some kind of protective cloak. No make up was really visible on her slightly bowed, self concious face as she sat timidly, with her hands placed politely on her lap. Once in a while you could see her eyes dart nervously between her siblings as she played nervously with the hem of her longer, modest red dress.

' What a strange family...'

Tessa was shocked out of her ponderings by Shaw's annoyed jab at her shoulder.

"You _wanted_ soemthing?"

" Y-yes sir! It's in the office."

In the corner of her eye she could see a short heated discussion between the siblings and Quentin excusing himself from the table.

' Very strange.'

* * *

Across the room, in a secluded table sat a tall well drassed man, savoring a glass of, what seemed to be, fine wine.

" Stop watching her."

" Hmm?"

" You heard me I don't want you anywhere near her."

" Funny y' should say dat... I kind of got de idea y' did. Sending her all de way into_ my_ territory. Unprotected and all. Bearing _un __cadeau _jus' _pour moi_..." 1)

" You realise I'm going to want it back eventually. Just because I temporarily let you hold on to it doesn't mean you'll get to keep it."

" Oh please! Y' and I, we both know what woulda happened if y' let de _deux _of dem travell accross de country wit' dat box! De way I see it I gave y' a favour..."

The man trailed off suggestively, not taking his eyes off the table a ways off in front of him, or turning to glance back at the figure looming over him.

" Oh of course. And in exchange for that very _thoughtful _favour I suppose I am now indebted to you?"

"If y' say so..."

The man didn't even jump up as he felt the figure forcefully slam it's fist at the table in frotn of him, spilling his drink.

" You've got some nerve! Listen and listen good little _boy._ I am much older than you, you may be by all means _talented_ but let's face it, when it comes down to it you're no mach for us-"

" Oh so now it's a matter _de famille_, eh?"

" Don't play games with me Gambit! I appreciate your 'thoughtfulness' and concern but if you get near the girl again, or do soemthing stupid like say...try to transform her again I swear on the spirits I _will _have your head!"

" Oh y'r no fun! I'm jus' lookin' out for her, de way y' are! Besides, y' _amie _Irene did say she gon' turn out dat way no matter what y' do, all y' should care 'bout is de jewel, so what's the differance?"

Even though, the woman, barely visible in the dark corner was standing behind him, she could feel his infuriating smirk.

" The difference, young man, is that it may change the course of history in ways your foolish mind could never understand. Those kids, all of them, mutant or not, are our best chance of survival and unlike you I have people to look after and I'll be damned if I let your reckless attitude destroy their lives!"

" _Desole_ t' inform y' _chère_ but y' already are..."

With that the tall, auburn haired man stood up and turned to his speaker with a mocking smile.

" Now if y'll excuse me I have t' go get anot'er drink."

The woman sighed in a disstressed manner, seeing she accomplished nothing.

" Why do you want her? What does she have that you could possibly want?"

" Well dat's a silly question. De same thing y' want Maharet. Life. De_ fille_ is full of the richest, most intoxicating combination of a damned ancient and a fresh, fiery spirit. Besides I can't wait till she's de challenge we've all been waiting fo'..."

" Just... wait until the time comes. Promise me that much."

The man titled his head back curiously, laughing a humourles laugh.

" Oh, _mais _we cannot cheat the inevitable! Besides, I always wanted t' have somet'in of m' _own._ Dere, dere Maharet don't y' worry... 's not like it be de 'end of the world'!"

With that he walked off laughing at the woman's tense stance. She bowed her head in resignation and looked disdainfully at the red consents of the spilled glass.

'_The least you could do is not drink blood in a public place!'_

'_Oh desole m' dear mais disbe _my _party. And I think by letting de Hellfire play around here I earned enough t' at least set ma own rules.. Rule numbero un:do what y' please! But where are my manners-.'_ "- could I offer y' a drink?"

Gambit turned with a predatory smile, nicely showing off his fangs, but there was no one there.

* * *

" Quick you moron! Look where they're going! Follow them!"

"On it!"

" Wha... How's he supposed ta follow 'em without being detected? Sides they're almost out the door now!"

" Believe me I can be very quick!-" Quentin said in a sharp whisper and straightening up, excusing himself in a much louder voice.

And with that he was off, instantly lost in the crowd.

" Well..."

"What!"

"What?"

"Come on spill it Ah know ya're dying ta say it!"

" You SLUT!"

" HA HA HAR! At least Ah'm not a blushing giggling moron!"

" Well you sure got into characer _Anna!_"

" Wtf? Ah was supposed ta distract him, right? So that's what ah'm workin' on!"

" Uh huh.. allll night looooong! Oh please don't tell me you're actually into this hairy ape! I mean his freakish and borderline toad-repulsive!"

" Hm...intersting that you compare everything to your boyfriend...Ow!"

" Another comment like that and I'm kicking higher!"

Rogue huffed silently, again cursing all the 'characterisation' she had to endure.

" Ah am seriously not enjoying showing that much skin."

She could swear she saw Wanda wince.

" Yeah and I'm so loving the wig! And be carefull with that accent! It was going pretty good so far so don't slip up again skunky!"

" Listen, o' bitchy one, let's see ya try ta force a 'civilised' accent on ya for so long, huh?"

" Fine whatever. Urgh that wig is killing me!"

"Yeah and making ya look fat!"

"Fuck off."

" So why are we here anyway? Couldn't Maharet attend this herself and take what she wanted?"

"Maybe. But this here hairy bastard Shaw is planning to steal some of her companies newest discoveries. She's gonna beat him to it and leave a little calling card... Why are you asking anyway? Dind't you listen to Pietro brief us?"

Wanda laughed at the incredious look she received.

"Do Ah ever? Anyway, why does he get all the fun of doing the illegal work? We never get the good jobs!"

"Well can you imagine him hitting on Shaw?"

" Point taken. Urgh nasty image... So what's he gonna steal?"

" Well dunno, but if big and hairy got what he wanted it would put Mah's buisness in some real deep shit..."

' Her buisness, the Family, mutant kind, whatever close enough.' Wanda grimaced to herself hating to keep Rogue in the dark.

Rogue on the other hand was trying really hard to make her little red number strech enough to cover her decently.

'So much for a 'relaxing night out', 'easy job' he says! 'No sweat we just need to dress up a little..' well this sure is a LITTLE! Urgh I bet it was that sexist pig Pietro who chose our outfits!'

She glared at her barely there dress intently until she felt a sick feeling in her stomack.

' God why does it have to be so red? I almost forgot all about it... It's a miracle I'm not screaming bloody murder right now.'

Rogue massaged her uncovered neck suddenly feeling uncomfortable, like she was being watched. She massaged her temple with a gloved hand feeling dizzy again. She swept her gaze around the room, feeling more and more queasy.

Suddenly she saw them. A pair of eyes staring at her intently, glowing sinisterly in the distance. Rogue drew in a hissing breath feeling panick rise up in her. She looked away and tried to take in a calming breath but it just felt like breathing in smoke that clutched her lungs like a thorny bush. The blood rushed through her veins burning like acid. She wanted to run, turn away and pretend she didn't see them, that nothing was happening. She wanted to scream, call out to Wanda. But all she could do was turn back towards those eerie haunting eyes and get lost in her morbid nightmares.

Nothing. She swept her nervous gaze around the room but couldn't find them.

' I need help. I'm a fucking wack job!'

Then as suddenly as they have gone, they flashed right in front of her, she felt a hot breath on her neck...

'_Soon __chère soon...'_

Wanda was brought back to reality by a sharp gasp from her dolled up friend.

" Wassup?"

" Ah-I er.. nothin'. Just thought I saw someone staring at me..."

"Well no wonder! Dressed like that you wouldn't have to stand on your corner for long-OW! Watch it skunk-head!"

Anna calmly took her hand from under the table and put away a small fork with a smug look.

" What's up with you anyway? You've been acting weird lately, like at the cafeteria-"

"Nevermind. Ah'm just tired."

Rogue rolled her shoulders uncomfortably, staring nervously round the room.

' At least I'm not the only one lying' Wanda thought sarcastically.

"So what's your plan? How are ya gonna distract him when he's back."

" well uh.. the dance...?"

" Oh yeah and ending up in his bed when he can see what's behind all the 'special effects' on your face?"

This time "Scarlett" got a message under the tabe via boot-mail.

" Well Ah.. err I could always try the other 'drama queen' scenario brother-dear came up with."

" Fine, just try not to 'pop your top' in the process..."

Anna Raven busied herself with pouring herself another drink, while innocently readjusting her legs under the table, Scarlett on the other hand looked ready to burst into tears for some reason...

* * *

' Ok they went right, then left, then turn by the grandfatherclock.and.pull.the.candle... shit this sounds so low budget horror movie!'

Pietro sighed, running a shaking hand through his now red hair.

' Gah they're all over my face! Where's the bloody gel when you bloody need it!'

After leaving the table he wizzed past the busy room and followed Shaw and his assistant through the twisted corridors, which looked kind of amusing, because a couple times he sped too fast, passed them by and had to run back and find them. The most efficient technique was literaly runing circles around them, carefull not to stay too close and let them feel 'the breeze'.

' Okay so that's the office... great, now what the hell do.I.do.till.they're.outta.there? Am I supposed to go back to the girls or what? Gah rather not after the pms attitude I've been getting all evening!'

Pietro slowed down a bit after getting into a different aera of the house, pretending to look for a bathroom.

' Well got the way to his office memorised, that's an upside. Heh wonder how Rogue's gonna 'distract him'. I almost pity her, but serves her right for snapping at me all day! Make that life...'

Suddenly he chuckled to himself, uncontrolably, thinking of the big bad though Rogue, sitting there in a room filled with snobs all dressed up and flirting like a ditz with gorrillaman. Hilarious!

' Dunno what's better. Rogue doing a ShadowSlut impression or Wanda acting like a catholic schoolgirl!'

" Ahh!" Pietro wiped a tear and tried controling his laugh as he passed two old gentlemen by the men's room.

'Control yourself Qucksilver. Just like father said. Control.'

He narrowed his eyes, feeling like smacking himself for thinking of that man again.

' Like there isn't a better comparison? Urgh honestly, I should be acting a little less like myself because I swear if that Tessa girl was Summers-looks-CAN-kill I'd be a goner! Sheeesh she's acting like an x-girl!'

Too bad he didn't know how right he was.

* * *

Shaw was stomping angirly back towards his table, shoving those unfortunate enough out of his way. Tessa, following him at a much slower pace, could swear he was leaving actual dents in the floor.

' And I bet our handsome landlord would not be too pleased about that. Where is he anyway? He said he'd make an appearance. I don't get what's so 'not t' miss' about this party anyway. The high light of the night will most likely be Miss Raven playing my so called boss.'

Tessa rolled her eyes seeing Shaw snap at some poor young Hellfire member.

' Eager to get back to his precious Ms. Tits Onaplatter. Oh for the love of!'

Tessa noticed Shaw trying to drain the protective force field the scared boy drew up around himself.

" Ekhem. My king? I think it would be wise not to draw attention to ourselves...after all there are people here that aren't quite aware of our gifts..."

She trailed off looking pointedly at the table occupied by the Ravens.

"Besides, if we alarm anyone to the existance of mutants now we not only will have to move again, but also terminate our plans -"

" I know what I'm bloody doing Tessa so mind you own buisness and don't forget your place! Now get out of my sight, get a drink, I don't care, just don't interrupt me with minor data changes again!"

' _Well off goes our Black King itching for a lay_!' She projected sarcastically managing to humour the still terrified boy a little.

Shaw on the other hand was just a small way's away from his destination when he noticed something wrong with his guests. Scarlett, the usually quiet and controlled girl was sitting up straight with a very dissaproving look on her face, while her brother, standing with his back to Shaw , seemed to be in the middle of yelling at his other , now very red faced and upset sister.

Shaw, seeing his chance to save a distressing damsel and 'get 'em while they're weak' quickened his pace even more.

Unfortunately by the time he was close enough to put a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder she turned and run for the door, her face streaken with tears.

Shaw, dissapointed that his pray wasn't an easy one, turned questioning eyes to the remaining Ravens. When he saw that neither of them was planning on following their distressed sister, he took it upon himself to find her and maybe bring her comfort through some distracting bedroom activities.

Turning after the fast retreating Anna with a devilish smirk, Shaw heard the last bits of her sibling's conversation.

" Well she can't just be acting like an irresponsible, lose harlot every time we're in a public place! We have a reputation to uphold!"

" Ah, I just wish she was more like you..."

Snort.

"Is he gone yet?"

"Yep. Touching speach eh?"

" Oh, how I wish we could forget our secret mutant agent career's and fulfill our DESTINY as a traveling mutant drama theatre!"

" Pietro... just get the file you moron."

The speed demon winced at his twin's less enthusiastic approach to their destiny and zipped out of the room all the while humming the 'Secret Agent Man' theme song.

' Urgh... what a speed freak!'

Wanda stood up straightening her long dress and headed for the bar.

' Might as well get plastered. No need to ruin a perfectly good opportunity for free loading!'

* * *

Rogue silently thanked her childhood terrorist techniques of 'persuading' her aunt into submission. The crying on demand sure proved useful!

She entered the make-believe kitchen, scaring away all the passing staff and crouched down by one of the counters waiting for Shaw to find her.

'Now what the hell am I supposed to do? How do I keep him from walking outta here and getting suspicious without going to a whole new level of slutty? I can't just make up a sob story and let him 'comfort me' because then I'll really be screwed!'

'Urgh what to do... something big like a sob story and dramatic enough for him not to drag me off to bed...'

Rogue looked down at one of her hands in annoyance and noticed one of her long red gloves slipping up. She made a move to tug it back up when she noticed something.

Right below her wrist there were several tiny white lines of semi-healed flesh. A grim reminder of her early teenage years, right after Irene died. Filled with guilt, anger and sorrow she found an activity that helped her get perspective...

'An activity I promised Wanda never to take up again...'

She glanced at one of the open drawers she was sitting by.

'How very convenient... sarcasm aside..'

She closed her eyes forcefully and reached up blindly into the drawer. Gripping a big, butcher like knive steadily she brought it close to her arm.

' It's all about timing, as momma once said...'

3

2

1

'Let's jam'

Shaw burst into the kitchen looking annoyed with his search and gasped loudly.

' I guess that's my que...'

Applying light preassure to the knive she made a long shallow cut, just deep enough to draw a little blood.

She hissed loudly pretending to drop the knive clumsilly and summoning more tears to her contact lense concealed eyes.

" A-anna... wh. What are you doing!"

" Oh.. oh Sebastian! I never wished for you to see mee like this! I'm just under so much preassure..."

Rogue glanced at Shaw through her tears and noticed him staring intently at her while crouching down to imbrace her in a hug. Well staring at her breasts anyway.

'So much for having to come up with a sob story!. Heh, 's funny how ya don't need to say anything as long ya wearing a bra that makes ya boobs big and bouncy. Gah! What a fucking great way to spend a night!'

* * *

Less than a minute later Pietro was back in the main ball room, walking up to his sister with a smug look on his face.

" Wipe off that smirk gonzales. We need to find 'Anna' and bail before they find our little gift."

" Aww you never appreciate the speedster sis!"

Wanda just raised an eyebrow and finished her martini in a shot.

" Well that's lady like!"

"Shut up!"

On the kitchen floor Anna, getting fed up with the attention was begining to regret her course of action.

'It burns like HELL! No wonder I stoped doing that, what the fuck was I thinking back then anyway!'

Shaw on the other hand didn't seem too discouraged by her little show. He helped her up offering a supposedly sympathetic look.

"Well we can't have you looking like that, you're a mess darling! Come on let's get you cleaned up..."

He pulled her closer to him and lead back into the smoke filled room. Rogue felt sick having the huge man so close to her and felt relieved seeing Pietro standing by the bar with Wanda.

'Mission accomplished. Now if only he'd let GO of me already!'

She tried wriggling free and winced when Shaw accidently gripped her lower arm disturbing the fresh wound.

"I'm so sorry dear! Let me take a look at that.."

Rogue used that opportunity to pull away annoyed, which she didn't even have to feign. She made a move towards her 'siblings' thinking of an excuse to get the hell away from that insuferable man right after letting him watch cut herself up. Yep easy.

The twins, having spotted her, run up to the pair quickly apologising Shaw for making a scene and excused themselves, saying they had to catch an early plane the next morning. They dragged a convincingly upset looking 'Anna' out of the main rooms and bolted for the door.

A very shocked Black King was left staring after the trio.

* * *

" Ya got it?"

" Yep! So .. didja have fun?"

"Shuddup ya bastard! Ya set me up!"

"Stop bitching you two and move it! If we're not outta here befeore the power goes off the Ravens won't GET to have a tragic plane crash!"

" Hey Rogue, how'd ya distract him anyway?"

Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother's childlish behaviour and got into the drivers seat of their ride.She pulled off her wig in one angry move and and started up the car .

" None of yer damn buisness!"

Suddenly Rogue's head hit the window as Wanda slamed on the breaks.

" What the hell?"

Wanda glared at her friend ignoring Pietro's wining from the backseat. She pointed to the blood smudges on Rogue's right hand and started pulling off the glove from the left one.

"What the hell Rogue? This was an easy mission! Don't tell me you did that to stall him! You promised! God damnit don't start that or you'll be the one sent to a loney bin next!"

" Ya know what? Fuck off Wanda! Ya weren't there and if that's what Ah had ta do not ta get him all over meh than so be it! God it's not even that deep."

To prove her point she angrily pulled off her glove, showing off her left forearm .

Her pale, blood stained forearm with a rapidly healing wound.

* * *

1) A gift just for me 

**DISCLAIMER: And remember kids, all I own is Rogue's lil red number!**


	6. House of the Rising Sun

**

* * *

**

Blood Red Tears

**Chapter 6**

**House Of The Rising Sun**

_There is a house in New Orleans_

_They call the Rising Sun_

_And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy_

_And God I know I'm one_

He despised team work.

Fuck, back in the army people were afraid to assign him anywhere. If folks got too damn itimate he tended to forget which side he was on and trash anyone within a five mile radius.

He was a good soldier though. So damn good they overlooked his 'temper'.

'Perfect for suicide missions.'

He was a killing machine.

'Natural born killer.'

A warrior.

"Fuck this."

In a swift, impatient motion he pulled out a cigarette from his tight, faded jeans and

titled his hat forward to protect his face from the heavy rain. He lit up and hid under a canopy .

'Looks more like a bloody strainer than anythin' alse.'

Glaring ahead at the rain he blew out the smoke, ignoring the tall blonde woman passing him.

God, he hated this weather.

Something about 'The Big Easy' made him especially _uneasy._

Paying off debts was a bitch.

_My mother was a tailor_

_She sewed my new bluejeans_

_My father was a gamblin' man_

_Down in New Orleans_

' I could be hidin' in any place on the fuckin' globe and of all the places to be I had to end up here!'

He shouldn't be thinking like that. He could be anywhere alright. But if he was anywhere alse, on his own, it was a sure thing _they _would find him.

And so he was stuck, waiting here, in some surprisingly shady corner of the French Quarter.

' Let 'em try! No matter how posh they wanna be, a rat will always be a rat and you can't get rid of the stench.'

He needed this. He needed them. And that thought alone made his blood boil.

He clenched his fist around the still lit cigarette and took a step into the rain.

" I always knew you had a torture fetish..."

" Fuck off."

He walked past the smirking blonde and turned into a dark alley behind the mansion.

" Tsk, tsk, tsk. Is that any way to talk to your _team mate_?"

He whirled around suddenly pinning the amused woman to the wall.

" Listen and listen good lil'_ girl. _So far there's only one person onthe face of this god forsaken planet that I might consider ever teamin' up with, but seein' as he's a little _cold_ at the moment, the chances of me bein' a team player again are pretty damn slim. To me yer nothin' more than a little fuckin' inconvenience so shut the hell up and don't fuck with me!"

" Funny... By the position you got me in, I got the vague impression that was just what you wanted me to do."

Unimpressed by her purring voice and flirty attitude , he stepped back and pushed her away forcefully.

Without another glance he continued on, deaf to the blond's protests.

'M'better off without her. Don't need any damn rookie wanderin' round pointlessly! The guild shoulda known she'd jus' slow me down, they all do.'

Clearing his throat uncomfortably he couldn't help the unwelcome feeling of guilt that crept up in the pit of his stomach. He did owe her.

Blaming the sudden apperance of a concience on the apparent lack of booze in his system, which was indeed a first for him since he came here, he pushed forward, pretending not to care.

' Don't need no one.'

A man in hiding couldn't afford attachments.

Just as he was about to push open a door a strong hand gripped his shoulder.

" That is no way to treat a lady. Remember your place."

Deciding not to dignify the owner of the heavily accented voice with an answer he simply grunted and shook off his arm ready to carry on.

" Wait. Today you go alone. We have another mission for her, she needs to-"

" Listen blondie, I don't care who she's assasinatin' just leave me the fuck alone!"

And without another glance he strode through the door, not particulary eager to reach his meeting, but wishing to rid himself of his unfortunate companions as soon as possible.

_Now the only thing a gambler needs_

_Is a suitcase and trunk_

_And the only time he's satisfied_

_Is when he's on a drunk_

After crossing two corridors he slowed down his pace, deciding he put enough distance between himself and the blond nuisances. Passing numerous guards he threw them dirty looks, challenging each of them to stop him. It was a futile effort though. As much as he needed to take out all his everpresent frustration on some pathetic thug, he knew they were instructed to stay out of his hair.

'Pity.'

Finally, he reached his destination. Without stopping he kicked the heavy, wooden door open and confidently walked in.

" Ah _mon ami_, do mind y'r entrance! Replacin' de door after y' every visit is quite costly, _non_?

The man just snorted crossing his arms over his chest impatiently.

" Eager fo' ano'der assignment I see?"- the pause, not really a wait for an answer, was used to fill the glass the older man was holding.

" Y' did always have a temper... Ah well! As long as y' get de job done, ein?"

He shifted in his seat in order to face his guest completely.

" What I can neva figure out t'ough _mon ami_, is ...why don' y' value y' life?"

The man snoretd.

" If I didn't, would I be here, havin' you and yer damn guild keepin' my ass safe?"

" Hmm I guess not... but de way y' live, de way y' work, even de way y' drink! Everyt'in' 'bout y' is like y' enterin' a cassino wit' no will t' win! Like y' wanna bet every las' penny on a losin' number! And even t'ough y' fight I can see it's jus' fo' de sake of fightin', not winnin'."

" Must you reduce everythin' ta gamblin' blood sucker? You're quite a drinker yourself..."

" Ah wit' de name callin'! Please James we're all friends here, _non_?"

" _Non._ A friend wouldn't trick me into a contract he knew I despised fufillin'! Yer usin' me for yer bloody guild buisness! I'm not even workin' fer you like you said I would.You threw me to the assasins like a bloody token of appreciation fer not startin' another war between ya!"

The heated glare was completely lost on his concealed in shadow host. He just smiled amicably playing idly with the contents of his glass. Finally, his unnervingly calm demenour was broken by a deep, exagerated sigh.

"Ah, I 'ad 'oped it wouldn't 'ave t' come t' dat-"

A sudden noise from, what he knew to be a concealed wall entrance from a secret corridor, startled the stocky man. Assuming it was his 'friend's' way of disposing of his services he quickly assumed a fighting stance. Had he bothered to look at his companion's own shocked features he'd understand his error. Unfortunately his, primary instincts chose this moment to kick in.

Without missing a beat he lunged forward, kicking open the concealed door. To anyone alse, such a bold move wold prove to be fatal, seeing as whoever was on the other side would most likely be armed. He however, was no ordinary man.

Even before his sight had a chance to adjust to the darkness of the secret passage he had his attacker in a headlock, just a little short of cutting his artery with a sharp blade.

A sudden noise startled him out of his animalistic rage. He glared up sharply at the chucking man still sitting calmly in the shadows.

" Paranoia isn't de best of advisors _mon ami_... Now if y'd let go of _mon fils, s'il vous plait_?"

It took a while for the growling man to comprehend the words. Glancing down he felt like smacking himself.

There, chocking in his strong hold, was a terrified little boy, no more than six.

Murmuring gruffly, he let go of the squirming kid who, surprisingly enough , didn't chose that opportunity to seek refugee behind his _pere_'s protective back. Instead he took a small step back and regarded both men wariely.

James instantly knew what was going on.

_Oh mother, tell your children_

_Not to do what I have done_

_Spend your lives in sin and misery_

_In the House of the Rising Sun._

Giving the kid a pitying look he noted how scruffy he looked.

" So ya can't even keep yer dirty paws of the poor street rats?"

The silent smile only fuiled his rage.

" Have you no shame? Goddamn he's just a kid! I thought the busty whores were more yer type but this... You disgusting little-"

His slow advance towards the eeriely calm man was stoped short by an invisible force blocking his path like a brick wall.

' A brick wall I can deal with but not his dirty little _tricks.'_

He busied himself calculating the distance between his blade and the bastard's throat.

" Now, now James . Do y' wish t' orphan de boy so soon... well, again? He's been t'rough so much already! Y' see when I said he was m' son I meant it..."

He trailed off flashing his fangs at the skinny child who instantly straightened up as if wishing to prove his worthiness .

He looked so serious.

'Like a damn toy soldier. '

The worst part was his eyes, or what they shone with. Already, there was something cold in them. So calculating, so inhumane. Stripped off his childhood. Just like all the street roamers.

" De truth is I saved 'im."

"From what? What could possibly be worse from the fate you bring him?"

' If he laughs at me again I swear I will bathe my blades in his stolen blood!'

" Y' misunderstand. Not long ago, I was out on a... hunt. Walkin' back in de most _beau heure _o' de night I feel dis _petit _hand sneaking into m' pocket. De funny t'ing is I neva enven felt 'im sneak behind me! So y' see, in _mon possition_, I 'ad two choices. Kill de offending streetrat for dishonoring de Guild like dat, or congratulate 'im on gettin' closer dan anyone eva befo!"

Finally he stood up, showing his great height and stepped up to the boy, beaming down at him proudly.

" Kid's got potential, eh?"

James' muscles tenesed again. He tipped his nose impatiently.

" Touchin' story. So what arentcha tellin' me."

" _Mais oui_, I coul' neva fool y'..."

Laughing bashfully he dismissed the boy who simply walked off to a different part of the huge office, carefully inspecting it's ancient contents.

" Is he the kid ya send for that day? I may not have been here but remember, that was a pretty bold move. Everyone heard 'bout it. Stealing him from a _church_ like that!"

" Less jus' say I 'ad m' reasons, _oui_?"

" He looks awfully like ya. Skinny and dirty, but still, even moves like that, it ain't normal."

" So? Mebbe de street life payed off in de end.. I arranged fo' a different kind o' _education_ but he turned out alright."

This time the vampire's smirk crossed the line. A powerfull punch connected with his face. Not expecting much of a reaction James crossed his arms over his chest again. The well dressed man just rose an eyebrow at him.

" Y' finished? Den listen. Dis-" he gestured at the boy, who tried too hard to faign disinterest in their conversation"- is our best chance o' finally winnin'! And if worse comes t' worse we can just make a bulletproof tie through _les enfants! _Don' worry James I am not as heartless as y' t'ink. I won' change him."

" Ya mean not yet! Yer usin' him like yer usin' me! Ya and Sirius are the very same! If only ya had the power ya woulda sold poor Mattie to those damn assasins and made her marry that little boy of his!"

" Marius, is sixteen , which by guild laws makes him a marriable adult. But dat is not de point! All o' dis-"

For a second time that night, the man's self absorbed speach was cut short by an unannounced visitor. Well visitors actually.

This time however James' blades would come in very much handy for it was more than a wandering toddler.

Shifting his weight he delivered a swift kick to one of the masked attackers, simultaneously impayling the next straight through the heart.

'Jus' to be sure.' He smirked to himself.

Turning around to survey the damage and perform a not so discreet body count he noticed his surprised and by now quite infuriated 'fried' back away towards the exit, trying to save his sorry hide, as usual.

What striked him as odd, was his son's complete ignorance to the whole ordeal. The boy stood frozen in place, without fear, simply awaiting his fate.

" _Remy! Allez-vous garçon fou!"_

A sudden passion overcame him, making his enchanting eyes shine eerily.

" _Non, je'm attedre mon destinée! Je suis Le diable Blanc, je ne mérite pas la vie!" _

The ingrianed self-hatred almost made James smile in pity, thinking of how little the boy knew of what he truly was, or how close to the truth he'd hit. Still, there was a time, when he himself would've acted just the same, chosing death over a freakish existance. This just showed how speedy one's forced growing up could be.

However, this little show of humanity did not amuse his vampire friend.

Infuriated he grabbed a nearby attacker crushing his skull without a second though.

" Y' little _salaud! _Y' will come to m' dis instance without diobediance or I will show y' what it is t' dance wit' _Le Diable_ 'imself!"

James itched to slice the offending bloodsucker into insolent little pieces, assuring no futher abuse befall the poor child. Provoked by a cursed prophetic name or not this was no way to treat a kid and even a cold blooded mercenary like him knew it. However all he could do was fend off the next assasins coming at him with ferocious strikes.

He was bound by a contract after all. One that would cost him much more then his life.

He was so close to breaking point though. Abandoning everything, forgetting his debts, disregarding honor and risking everything. Trying to make life his own once more, maybe even bringing the boy and woman along with him if he was feeling sentimental.

But deep down he knew this was nothing more than a heroic fantasy decaying somewhere deep inside what he once might've called his soul. While coldly fending off the ruthless assasins he suddenly realised just how thorn he really was.

Yet despite all his doubts he was still bound to this god forsaken place.

_Well, I got one foot on the platform  
The other foot on the train  
I'm goin' back to New Orleans  
To wear that ball and chain_

His concious told him how very wrong this train of thought was. How hopless the situation. Yet still there he was, fighting for his blood thirsty _Master, _to save his sorry ass.

Suddenly a movement caught his eye. Blocking another attack he turned to see a lone figure advancing on the boy menancingly. His dear _Père _nowhere in sight.

Leaping across the room desperetely he landed in front of the terrified demon eyed child swiftly extending his sharp bone claws right in front of the child's face, shredding the darts aimed at him.

The kid, Remy was it? Stared shocked at James' amicably smirking face.

" Why would y' save m' ?"

" Cos' yo' jus' like-"

Before he could finish that sentance James felt a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was caught.

Suddenly no movement was possible, his hands being tied forcefuly over his head, legs bound together tightly.

Damn him for not paying attention!

Damn him for being soft!

And then it dawned on him.

It wasn't just a usual Assasin attack. No, they wouldn't risk breaking the threaty just for the sake of disposing of _Lebau's _little boy. Not for a meaningles prophecy. Someone was helping them.

They have found him.

Feeling the soft pings of needles ripping into his flesh he trashed desperately trying to fight off their effect for all he was worth. With an inhumane effort he beat the machine holding him immobile to make sure the little runt was fairing ok. To his relief, in the heat of the ambush he was being pulled away and into the hidden corridors by a desperate Mattie.

James could've smiled. That girl had fire.

A cold laugh brought him out of his thoughts.

"And finally Lebeau's _fidèle chien _gets what was commin' fo' 'im!"

" I'd be careful what I was sayin' Marius. Ya know full well I tend to come back an' deal with... unfinished buisness."

Despite his predicament James still found it in him to smirk at the spoilt Assasin brat coldly. A promise of things to come.

The boy boiled with rage.

" De Corebeau! Knock 'im out! But be gentle _chère_ ... remember they'll need some flesh t' experiment on!"

Bordeaux's insane laugh didn't chill James' blood as much as the sight of his lover advancing on him with that well known cold expression.

Before he had the time to regret their last encounter and how badly he treated her then, she was right in his face close enough to let him smell her uncertainity and feel her blond tresses brushing up against him.

" Myra..."

" Don't be. I'm sorry for the both of us..."

And true to her words her cold blue sorrowful eyes were the last thing he's seen before the pain from her blow shot through his spine and blackness overcame him.

He had lost and now he'd become the beast they wanted him to be.

_Well, there is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God I know I'm one_

* * *

Logan shot up in bed covered in cold sweat. Instinctively his adamantium laced claws extracted from his hands as a means of protection from...

From what?

A reoccuring nightmare?

Or maybe a forgotten past?

Whatever it was he'd have to face it alone, again regaining full conciousness to find himself in a trashed shredded room on foreign territory. But it wasn't so foreign. For years now he's been an on and off employee of the Xavier Institute. Trying to help a just cause and hopefully regain his past while he's at it.

But like always, the dream started fading away quickly after awakening, not to be found even by the greatest telepath.

All he was left to do was clutch at his aching arms, illuminating hot searing pain into the rest of his artificail skeleton before his healing factor started to kicking in. But he wished it wouldn't. He needed that. A painful reminder of his clouded past.

How ironic that his sole memory would be that damn Weapon X process.

Smelling blood he noticed heavy stains of the red liquid all over his bedroom. His concern was washed away when he realized it was his own.

Distractedly he noticed the self indulged wounds healing on his arm.

Before they scared completely he read his unconcious message.

Myra.

But that wasn't her name...was it?

" Looks like I'm due another field trip ."

Feeling another killer headache comming he laughed humorlessly.

* * *

AN: Woohoo finally! Again I am extremely sorry for the long wait but we all know what a bitch writer's block can be! In the end I decided not to make any major changes in the story, guess that's the best I CAN do! Pity. Anyway as you can see some things are moving forward, another delicious plot twist to keep, well mostly me up at night ; I hope ya'll liked it and are at least a BIT curious as to what happens next. Because believe me you haven't seen the half of it! Btw anyone guess what 3 'they's I was referring to? All I'll say is that despite what it seems everyone is somehow connected, there are no original ( non marvel) characters except for the ones already introduced, and well it's all easier to figure out than you might think! Btw the Rogue&co. plot will be back next chap, but this flashback will reurtn to claim its victims bwuahahahah.

Again what I feed on : REVIEWS! Pretty please with a bloodied whip on top?

The more I get the faster I update...hopefully -

Now the translations. Sorry if I messed this up too much but I never did pay too much attention at french.. eh:

_Remy! Allez-vous garçon fou! – _Remy! Come here you crazy boy!

_Non, je'm attedre mon destinée! Je suis Le diable Blanc, je ne mérite pas la vie – _No, I'm waiting for my destiny! I am the white devil! I don't deserve to live!

_Salaud – _bastard

_fidèle chien –_ faithful dog

Disclaimer: Don't own XME or that wonderfull ballad that's been performed by all rockers out there and mutaded form a female version some hundred years ago... But still I claim complete ownership to James' torture fetish!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Not really a chapter, sorry. To whomever gives a rat's ass: Yeah you may or may not have noticed this but I've kind of been neglecting my stories. I really hate these author's notes but I feel I really owe an explanation to the few people who have actually been reading. You see I've just started Uni and, well to say the least there have been a couple major changes in my life. As a result I am not so motivated to write, or do much of anything at the moment. Also I feel I may have somewhat lost interest in this particular fandome. I would hate to carry on writting soemthing and feeling my heart really isn't in it because that would just kill the stories. I did have some great ideas for both, even considering going as far as messing with the romance genre #shudder# but I guess they're pretty much dead too. Anyway, I'm thinking of removing all my work from this profile as to not give people any ideas, but who knows, I may wake up one day and say 'hey what a fucking wonderfull day to pour my soul out!'... yeah. So if you think these stories are worth keeping around lemme know. I highly doubt they'll be updated though. I even tried writing something that turned out to be a sad attempt at humor as a way of regaining interest in writing in general but again, it didn't come out quite right so I deemed it unpostable. Again I apologise to the few, few people who were hoping for an update. Sorry I wasn't able to deliver. 

Thanks for sticking around,

_The Sinister Bra_

* * *


End file.
